Two Sides of One Coin
by Mariah Sarona
Summary: Two sides of one coin, Ying and Yang, Push and Pull, Life and Death, one cannot exist without the other, this is where it begins. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Cause and Effect, this is what got me into this situation. Karma. Actions have effects in the future. My name is Mariah Sarona, and this is my story. ((First story, please review))
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Two sides of one coin, Ying and Yang, Push and Pull, Life and Death, one cannot exist without the other, this is where it begins. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Cause and Effect, this is what got me into this situation. Karma. Actions have effects in the future. My name is Mariah Sarona, and this is my story.

My first mistake, existing. I could've been normal, I could've been your average ordinary every day troll. But I'm not. Why am I not normal? Let me describe what's going on. I wear a long-sleeved black shirt with a cream colored crescent moon on it. I wear blue jeans and black hiking boots that reached just above my ankle. I wear sunglasses that entirely covered my eyes, it was so that if I stayed out too late I wouldn't be blinded by Alternia's sun. My right horn was curved outward, making a loop at the top, while my left horn tilted slightly inward. My raven black braided hair reached around mid-thigh. Today is my wriggling day, not that I would point that out to anybody. I am 6 sweeps old, I just named myself, my lusus… She's not here.

I looked around my simple room; at least, it was simple to me. I had several bookcases around my room filled to burst with books, the rest of the books were either scattered around the room or in precarious stacks. To anybody else it would look messy, but I know where every book I own is. I captchalogued my white laptop in my imaginary modus which I controlled with, you guessed it, my imagination, and left my room to go outside. When I got outside I saw my normal surroundings, a lake surrounded by trees. I heard my laptop ding as I got it out. I opened my trollian account which was ImaginaryFriend (IF). I always capitalize my 'Y's because I find myself asking a lot of questions. At first I thought it was my good friend Nepeta, she often pesters me so that we could role-play, or it was Tavros wanting to play some Fidu-spawn, or maybe it was Terezi wanting to track down some 'criminals', I'm practically her apprentice. Or perhaps it was Aradia inviting me to a 'safe' FLARPing campaign with her and Tavros! It turned out to be carcinoGeneticist, or Karkat. Terezi introduced him to me; only she calls him 'K4RKL3S'.

(Karkat)CG: SARONA YOU WILL JOIN MY TEAM IMMEDIATELY

(Sarona)IF: What? What team?

CG: HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ANY FUCKING ATTENTION

IF: Well, I can't really get anY news since I'm out in the middle of nowhere, no one reallY talks to me often, except for plaYing games.

CG: TRUE

CG: I'LL GIVE YOU THE SUMMARY FOR WRIGGLERS

CG: WE'RE PLAYING THIS GAME TO SAVE THE WORLD AND WE'RE GOING AGAINST SOLLUX AND HIS TEAM

IF: Not to disrespect Your leadership skills but, wouldn't it be better if we worked together to save Alternia?

_'__This sounds like a pretty common FLARP campaign. Usually Aradia and Tavros could handle this kind of stuff by themselves. Well, at least they invited me…. Is Karkat joining in too? MaYbe it's a bigger group than I thought.' _I debated with myself.

CG: NO

CG: WE GET ALL THE GLORY WHEN WE WIN IF WE GO AGAINST EACHOTHER

IF: OkaY, okaY, I get it. When do we start?

CG: IMMEDIATELY

CG: WHEN I GET WEYLIN ON OUR TEAM YOU'RE GOING TO BE HOSTING HIM

IF: Got it.

CG: WAIT

CG: YOU'RE OKAY WITH HOSTING THAT FUCKING SOPERED TRAIN WRECK!?

IF: Yeah, got a problem with that?

IF: He's not that bad of a guY. It's not like he has oink-beast flu.

IF: Besides, he doesn't curse all the time like Gamzee.

_'__And You.' _I added to myself.

CG: WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS I WON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ANY WHINING FROM YOU

IF: *GASP* Whining? I would never dream of it! Sarcasm

CG: I CAN SEE IT'S FUCKING SARCASTIC WITHOUT YOU SAYING IT

IF: OkaY, You go recruit WeYlin so that we can get this started.

CG: I'M THE ONE WHO GIVES ORDERS AROUND HERE!

IF: I wasn't ordering, I was suggesting

IF: Either waY, I have to get prepared

CG: HERE'S THE LINK

CG: 

Geesh, he seems really annoyed, more than usual anyway. Oh well, might as well get started with this SGRUB game. I clicked on the link and it sent me to a loading screen. I breathed in the scent of the forest and the humidity of the lake. I stared at the white hive gleaming in the moonlight and the stars glittering in the midnight blue sky. Even though I had chosen this location 6 sweeps ago, it's still beautiful to me. I let the breath return to the beautiful environment I was in. Weylin isn't too bad; I'll just clean up my hive a bit while I'm waiting for him to get the memo. I looked back at my 10x10 hive, for reasons I am not willing to share, it's small. I walked back in and organized my hive a bit more. Okay, fiction to the right, non-fiction to the left, and these go on top of shelf number 3…

I heard the ping of Trollian going off, it must be Weylin.

(Weylin)RM: wHaTs hApPeNiN mY sHy fLaRp bUdDy!

RM: kArKaT jUsT sEnT mE a nEw fLaRp gAmE. aNd hE wAnTs mE tO bE oN hIs cRaBbY tEaM!

RM: [=):O) hOnK

(Sarona)IF: HeY! Glad to have You on mY team

IF: Wait, did You saY FLARP?

RM: yUp. [=):O)

IF: That means! MY hive is such a mess! I can't have trolls over!

RM: yEaH, mY lUsUs gEtS pReTtY mAd wHeN mY hIvEs a mEsS. [=):O(

RM: gUeSs I sHoUlD mOvE mY hAt mOuNd, sAd eMpTy fAyGo bOtTlEs, yEaH. . .

IF: I don't have room either!

IF: Do You mind if I contact Karkat real quick?

RM: I wOnDeR iF vRiSkA wIlL bE tHeRe. . . sHe'Ll wOuLd wAnT tO dReSs aLl sAsSy aNd tRy tO fLiRt wItH mE, wHiLe wHiNiNg AbOuT qUaDrEnT pRoBlEmS. [=)XO

Seems that he'll be babbling on and on about him and Vriska, might as well contact Karkat anyway.

(Sarona)IF: Karkat! You didn't tell me it was going to be a FLARPing game!

IF: MY hive is waY too messY to have trolls over! MY hive is too small to have anYbodY over too!

(Karkat)CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOO SMALL'

IF: I mean mY hive is 10x10 foot!

IF: In other words, too small!

CG: HOW DO YOU FIT YOUR LUSUS IN YOUR HIVE

IF: I don't

IF: I have to withdraw from this game

CG: NO YOU'RE FUCKING NOT

CG: WE HAVE TO HAVE YOU ON MY TEAM

IF: What? Am I vital to this game? Can't You just go on without me?

CG: PLUS, WE'VE ALREADY STARTED WHAT SOLLUX SAID WAS 'THE END OF ALTERNIA'

CG: HE'S JUST MESING WITH US THOUGH

IF: What!? The end of Alternia!? I thought this was a game!

IF: Sollux doesn't joke about these kinds of things…

IF: Wait… Your spell check usually works, doesn't it?

CG: YEAH

CG: I RAN THIS CODE THAT MADE MY COMPUTER EXPPLODE.

IF: That's it.

IF: If You won't listen to Sollux's warning.

IF: I will.

CG: NO

CG: I FORBID YOU FROM CONTACTING THE OTHER TEAM

CG: SARONA

CG: SARONA GET BACK HERE!

CG: YOU WILL FUCKING LISTEN TO YOUR LEADER

Why does Karkat have to be so frustrating!? The end of Alternia!? Well… It would be an end to all the bad things of Alternian culture… No! Don't think like that! I slapped myself across the face.

(Sarona)IF: Sollux!

IF: Sollux please answer!

IF: SOLLUX!

(Sollux)TA: geez keep your pant2 on, ii wa2 bu2y.

IF: Oh thank Ra You're okaY!

TA: Ra?

IF: It's one of the gods that Aradia found in one of her expeditions.

TA: oh… what'2 wrong?

IF: I know that You don't joke about the end of the world

IF: In the short time I have known You

IF: I know You don't joke about that

IF: What kind of game is this!?

IF: I thought this was just a fun FLARPing game and Karkat tells me that it causes the end of Alternia!

TA: 2low down… ii diidn't know that thii2 game would cau2e the end of Alterniia eiither

TA: AA ju2t told me that iit would 5 miinute2 ago

TA: ii told hiim not to run the code but he diid iit anyway.

TA: you miight a2 well enjoy the game

TA: waiit

TA: AA ju2t 2aiid that 2he'2 out2iide my wiindow

TA: ii'll be riight back

IF: Alright, be careful though! I have a bad feeling about this game…

Why am I having this terrible feeling? Like something awful will happen… This feeling feels somewhat like what I felt when… Nevermind. I shook my head, it's probably nothing. Oh! Weylin's talking again…

(Weylin)RM: aNd, wOw, hEy! iT gOt dOnE lOaDiNg. nEvErMiNd vRiSkA I gOt a fLaRp tO pLaY! sEe yOu sOoN mY sMaLl tEaM tRoLl! [=):OD

RM: hOnK

He's been talking this whole time? Wow, that's… Cool? Err… Oh! He said it's done loading, and he said I'm small, I'M NOT SHORT! In fact I'm the tallest troll I know… actually, the only trolls I know personally are Terezi, Tavros, Aradia, and Nepeta…. *Sigh* Oh well, I'll address that matter later. Now, to start the end of the world.

I clicked on the SGRUB link to start the game. Might as well check the progress with RingMaster.

(Sarona)IF: HeY, I just clicked the SGRUB… Is there anYthing that happened?

(Weylin)RM: wElL mY sCrEeN iS sHoWiNg a tRoLl cHiCk lOoKiNg aT hEr sCrEeN, mIrAcLeS.

RM: sHeS gOt hEr hOrNs lEaNiNg tO oNe sIdE, aNd pLaYiNg wItH hEr hAiR, aNd hAs rOoM cLeAnEr tHaN mInE!

No way… Is that me? I looked around my room, there weren't any cameras… no recording device that could record me… I stood up and looked at my messy room, it can't be me, unless Weylin's room looks like a bomb hit it, then a super-typhoon, then an earth-quake, and finally covered in sand for Aradia to find. But I was fiddling with my braid, that's what I do when I'm nervous. I also have horns leaning to one side… I sighed heavily. This is so weird. I looked around again and sat down at my laptop again.

(Sarona)IF: Did she do anYthing?

It couldn't have been me, just stop thinking about it!

(Weylin)RM: sHe lOoKeD aRoUnD aNd sAt dOwN. aNd pLaYiNg wItH hEr cUtE sEa lUsUs tAil.

RM: i tHiNk mY eYeS aRe sEeInG iNtO yOuR mIrAcUlAs rOoM. cLeAn! [=):O0

(Sarona)IF: No waY

IF: You reallY think mY braid is cute?

RM: yEaH wAy, wHaT dO yOu sEe oN yOuR sCrEeN? gImMe a mOmEnT. tHiS cAlLs fOr sTaRdUsT! [=):OD_

IF: Err… Sure…

IF: I don't see anYthing besides clouds on mY screen…

I looked at my screen to see the clouds, very fluffy. Hmmm… I looked around my very, very small hive and sighed again… I sure hope that all he can do is see me… But there has to be a reason that he can see me. I Face-Palmed. What else could I do, if I know right, I have a sopered train-wreck that can see my hive. At least it's one of my FLARPing buddies, at least, he FLARPed on Team Scourge apparently.

IF: Do You see anY buttons or anYthing at all that might indicate how to plaY this demented game?

A trash bin suddenly upturned and placed upon my head and something secured it so I couldn't take it off quickly. I could hear fierce quick scribbling all around me moving from wall to wall and when I took the waste bin off the walls were covered in purple letters saying "hOnK".

IF: HOLY MOTHER OF ODIN!

IF: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!

I screamed and looked around. Not only can he see my hive… HE CAN INTERACT WITH IT! I looked around to see the honks… I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dreams

When I woke up, something didn't seem quite right. I sat up and looked around. I seemed to be in a golden bedroom, definitely not my hive. I looked at my clothes; they seemed to be golden pajamas, golden pants, shoes, shirt, and a duplicate of my room in gold. I got up and looked around to see a window. I stuck my head out the window to see a beautiful city, glittering gold with white… Things… Walking around. Oddly, something seemed familiar about this place…. As if I've been here before.

"Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I saw that I was in a huge tower. "Is this a dream? Or is it reality?" I asked to myself. _Might as well try something I can't do in reality. _I thought to myself as I imagined myself floating up. I kept my eyes closed as I did this, hoping it would work. I didn't feel anything different, until my head hit something. My eyes shot open and I saw I was off the floor and I had hit my head on the ceiling. _Well, time to explore that city. _I controlled my flight so that I went out the window.

I saw other towers, I went to the tower closest to mine and went inside it's window. I saw a much bigger room than mine, scalemates littered the floor and scribbles on the wall showed different things. I looked to the recooprecoon and saw someone was in it.

I looked into it and saw a troll with pointy, short horns. She had a golden T-shirt with a moon on it. She wore red sunglasses and she had short black hair. She had a grin on her face, revealing pointy teeth to match her horns. She had a darker gold pants to match the golden T-shirt that she had. On her feet were red shoes.

"Is this… Chief…?" I asked myself. I pondered on that as I flew to the next tower. I was careful not to touch the floor as I flew in due to it being the home of many four sided dice. Shattered 8-balls were everywhere and on the desk there were 8-sided dice. I went to the coon again and looked inside. This time I saw a troll with different shaped horns, one with a spike going down and the other splitting and rounding at the top. She wore a golden dress and had an eyepatch with 8 lights. She had blue lipstick on and her eye was closed.

"Vriska…?" I asked myself yet again. I flew to others and saw trolls I've never met before. One had large horns that wouldn't fit in his recooprecoon, this one I knew was Tavros. Another had a dual colored recooprecoon. Another one had violet-blood horns and half his body was hanging out of his. Another was a girl whose horns were curved toward the center of her head with fangs overlapping her lips. Another was a boy that was noticeably short and had very short, nubby horns. I flew over the golden city and I saw the white things pointing at me and a crowd gathering. _What are they doing?_ I saw that they were gathering at a huge castle. There was a white thing that was taller than all of them. _Should I ask the tall one where I am? She might be able to tell me… _I decided to fly down to her.

"Greetings, Siren of Blood." She bowed slightly while the smaller ones kneeled.

"Siren of Blood? What's that?" I asked her.

"You, you're the Siren of Blood. That is your title and reputation. You're one of the trolls who are going to save Skaia." She explained.

"Who are You? What's Skaia?" I felt like an idiot.

"I'm the Prospitian Queen." I immediately kneeled to her and looked down.

"I-I'm sorrY, I didn't know I was addressing roYaltY." I spoke clearly and formally.

"Rise, you don't have to kneel. After all, we have met before. Skaia is the planet we orbit around." The queen pointed up. I stood up and looked at the planet that seemed to make up the sky. The clouds… They're the ones I saw on my husktop screen.

"We have met before? Skaia is in danger?" I asked.

"Yes. There are Meteors coming to destroy it and us. We're trying to reason with the Dersians to protect Skaia together but negotiations haven't been going well. To answer your first question, we have met. Long ago when you were 3 sweeps old." The queen explained.

"But… WhY don't I remember this?" I asked her.

"You were young and in shock. You blamed yourself for what happened to your lusus. I comforted you while you were weak. You were here for a little over five months. One day, you fell to the ground, asleep. I assume you had started to get over what happened, enough to build a make-shift hive and find a trade road." She explained.

"But, wouldn't I have remembered this?" I asked her.

"Do you remember much at all after your lusus's death?" She countered.

"No, I just remember the feeling in the first few months. After that I can only remember meeting Nepeta." I said thoughtfully. But…. I also remember someone I didn't quite trust…. A high-blood, very high.

"Exactly. Either way, a few sweeps past then the Seer of Mind woke up. Of course, the Knight of Blood, your partner in title, hasn't even budged from his sleep." She explained.

"What is the thing with Blood? Knight of Blood, Siren of Blood… Are there others?" I asked her.

"No. You and the Knight of Blood are the only titles that have 'Blood' in them." The Queen replied.

"The other people sleeping in the towers… What are their titles?" I kept asking questions.

"Knight of Blood, Mage of Doom, Page of Breath, Sylph of Space, Seer of Mind, Thief of Light, Knight of Shadow, and Bard of Rage are their titles. The Seer of Mind has already awoken." The queen listed. "I'm afraid I can't hold you any longer. You must return to your tower to sleep. You'll be here again soon enough." The queen urged me to leave.

I flew to my tower and slept in the Recooprecoon. I thought over all that I had learned by asking the questions to the queen. Her politeness, as if she were talking to one equal or even higher than she. Yet… She spoke gently as if I were a child, ignorant and naïve to the world.

**A/N****_: This is my first fanfiction so I have several questions for all of you. First, there is a poll on my profile asking how often you want updates. Also, how are you liking this story? Is it good? Bad? Do you want longer chapters? Thank you for taking the time to read this, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking to Reality/Thistlebreeze Village

I woke up in my normal hive to see my hive, it was organized and, clean, at least in a normal trolls eyes. To me, everything was misplaced, I didn't know where my books were. I walked around looking at my room and it seemed bigger than what it had been for sweeps. Whoa, you would have thought that I didn't have a sopered train-wreck in control of my environment. I looked around when I saw some sort of orb that I saw on the loading screen. I need to contact Karkat. I need to find out what I'm supposed to do.

(Sarona)IF: Karkat

IF: Karkat!

IF: KARKAT!

(Karkat)CG: JEGUS CALM YOUR SHIT DOWN.

CG: WHAT'S WRONG?

IF: AbsolutelY **_everYthing._**

IF: MY hive has been organized and cleaned by WeYlin! I have a sopered train-wreck in control of mY environment, I have this weird orb thing following me, and I don't have a clue what's going on!

CG: THE 'WEIRD ORB THING' IS CALLED A KERNALSPRITE. THE KERNALSPRITE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR GUIDE.

CG: BUT YOU HAVE TO PROTOTYPE IT FIRST.

IF: With what?

CG: ALL OF OUR LUSI ARE DEAD. THROW SOMETHING THAT WAS ONCE LIVING INTO IT.

IF: Your lusus is dead?

CG: I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY

CG: GET THAT IDIOT INTO THE LOOP

IF: OkaY, let's not get angrY

Alright, I know exactly what to use. I found the loose floorboard and I yanked it out and tossed it to the opposite side of the kernalsprite. I reached in to get a familiar box, I didn't get it out very often; it makes me depressed. I took out the giant claw that was in it and threw it to the kernalsprite, it was Crabmom's claw. I looked as it shone a bright light, it didn't bother me since I had sunglasses on. When it was done prototyping, it was Crabmom, I haven't seen her since… Since she died protecting me from those….. _High bloods_. I turned back to my keyboard to see that Karkat had been ranting on and on about 'calming down' **sigh**

(Sarona)IF: I get it.

IF: What do I do now?

(Karkat)CG: DO YOU NEED ME TO HOLD YOUR HAND THROUGH THIS ENTIRE FUCKING GAME!?

IF: It would be nice, You know, to have a guide other than Crabmom.

CG: FINE

CG: I'LL HUMOR YOU

CG: NOW YOU HAVE TO BUILD UP TO THE PORTAL ABOVE YOUR HIVE

CG: YOU'LL NEED TO GET WEYLIN TO HELP YOU THERE

CG: TO BUILD YOU WILL NEED BUILD GRIST

CG: TO GET BUILD GRIST YOU WILL NEED TO FIGHT THE ENEMIES THAT SHOW UP

CG: DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU PROTOYPED IT WILL LOOK LIKE THAT

CG: TO GET GOOD GEAR YOU WILL NEED TO GET AN ALCHEMIZER

CG: YOU CAN COMBINE THINGS WITH IT

CG: I HAVE NOW GRUB-WALKED YOU THROUGH THE ENTIRE PROCESS

CG: HAPPY?

IF: Yes, I am happY, thank You for taking the time to explain everYthing

CG: WHY DON'T YOU EVER GET MAD

CG: OR AT LEAST FRUSTRATED

IF: Because I shouldn't get mad at friends, no matter what the issue, getting mad at Your friend is the worst thing that You could ever do. It ruins friendships and makes sure that there is no putting it back together.

IF: Just like I'm not mad enough to Yell at WeYlin.

IF: It could ruin anY chance of me getting to know him better, maYbe even make him hate me and trY to kill me.

CG: YOU'RE JUST FULL OF MESSAGES TODAY AREN'T YOU

CG: NO

CG: IT'S NOT JUST TODAY

CG: YOU'RE LIKE THIS EVERYDAY

CG: NO WONDER YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS

I stared at that sentence, out of all of the messages that I received today, that one hurt the most. I looked back at what I said. I really am a smart-alic. I'm so stupid, I should think before I type! I wonder why anybody likes me, I'm just full of that, aren't I… I got up and walked away from my computer to go outside. Crabsprite followed me and patted me on the back, she had been reading over my shoulder. I saw this strange platform and Crabsprite told me that it was an alchemizer. I took an iron staff from my strife specibus and put it on there with one of my favorite stories, one that I wrote myself. I put myself in it and it was based off of a dream I had. I was this ninja person that had obtained a magic staff that created magic bubbles, not just any magic bubbles though, these were semi-indestructible bubbles that only I could handle that could go up any surface with me on it. It said that I needed tons of materials to make it; I'll just make do with my staff. I saw millions of them running around now, carrying various books away into the forest.

"HeY! Get back here!" I screamed as I slammed my staff into one of the bigger ones who was carrying away a bookcase. I captchalogued what was left in the house, leaving it empty. It looked at me just in time to get a staff through his eye and I spun it around so that while it was covering its eye I hit it in the back of the head. It burst into these huge things… I went to touch one and it disappeared. Crabsprite explained that it was some of the materials to alchemize my staff. She also explained I have to talk to Weylin… *sigh* Oh well, let's get this over with.

(Sarona)IF: WeYlin

(Weylin)RM: AAAGGGH! GOAT MOM JUST DIED! MY BELOVED LUSUS DIED!

RM: goat mom was always there for me.

RM: EVEN WHEN I DECIEDED TO GET SOPERED SHE SUPPORTED ME! WHEN MY FLARPING WOULD GO BAD SHE WAS THERE!

RM: and now goat moms dead.

RM: DEAD! AND KARKAT TELLS ME TO 'TROLL UP' GOAT MOM WAS IMPORTANT TO ME EVEN IF WE DID DISSAGREE.

RM: honk, [=)XOC

RM: HOOONK!

(Sarona)IF: I'm so sorrY, is there anYthing I can do for You?

IF: I know how hard it is going through Your lusus dYing, I know I felt lost, alone, scared, and most of all, unwanted.

IF: It was uncalled for

IF: Karkat shouldn't have said that

IF: I know that You're going through a lot of emotional pain

IF: I have one thing that might cheer You up

IF: This game can bring back Goat Mom, when You host someone, which I'm sure Karkat will hook You up soon, You get a Kernalsprite, You throw a part of Goat Mom into it and then Goat Mom will guide You through the game

IF: Not onlY that but You'll have us to help You too

IF: Goat Mom will come back

IF: I hear that drinking something cold can calm one's senses and help them think clearly, so to pass the time until Goat Mom comes back, why don't you drink something?

(Weylin)RM: YOU LOST YOUR LUSUS TOO!?

RM: i don't want to hear karkat for a while, grub can shove his computer up his nook. sideways.

RM: YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE YOU LOST YOURS A LONG TIME AGO THOUGH.

RM: but its true though isnt it?

RM: ILL PUT THE THOUGHT TO THE TEST AND I DO BELIEVE THAT I HAVE SOMETHING COLD TO DRINK AROUND HERE.

RM: fair warning though, Vriska is a pirate. shell most likely try to betray us for personal gain.

RM: SO LET'S FORM AN ALLIANCE YOU AND I, SO THAT EVEN IF EVERYTROLL DOESN'T WANT YOU AROUND.

RM: i want you to be on my secret team! [=):O)

RM: hOnK!

Oh thank goodness, I calmed him down and got him to get sopered again. I also agree with not seeing Karkat. He can shove all of his 'Rom Coms' down his throat, including his TV.

(Sarona)IF: That would be great!

IF: I'll gladlY join Your secret team!

IF: And, You are correct about mY lusus dYing long ago

IF: MY lusus died 3 sweeps ago.

IF: Nevertheless

IF: I need to get You into the session

IF: I'm not sure how this whole 'DoomsdaY' goes but I'm sure we don't want to be around longer than we have to.

(Weylin)RM: dOoMsDaY sHrOoMsDaY, jUsT mAkE mE sOmE lAdDeRs aNd bOuNcE sQuArEs aNd iLl gEt sOmE mIrAcLeS oUt oF mY hAt.[= :O)

RM: sEe yOu sOoN mY sEcReT bUdDy, hOnK!

IF: KaY, see Ya later!

I started hooking him up and got the strange thing outside that was counting down to something, into his room. I dropped something heavy on it when I heard the ping of Trollian.

(Karkat)CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Great. Juuuust great.

(Sarona)IF: How about You shut up and stop bothering me.

IF: I'm doing things mY own waY.

(Karkat)CG: YOU CAN'T DO THAT

CG: I'M THE LEADER

IF: Whatever Karkat.

IF: How about You go wallow in self-pitY and watch those rom coms all alone.

IF: Then go shove them down Your throat

CG: WHAT GOT YOU IN SUCH A BAD MOOD

CG: JUST BECAUSE YOUR LUSUS MIGHT HAVE DIED RECENTLY DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET MY SYMPATHY

IF: You

IF: Don't

IF: Even

IF: Remember.

IF: That just proves my point.

CG: WHAT POINT

IF: You're a troll with his head shoved so far up his nook he doesn't know what the two moons look like.

CG: WHAT

CG: IF THIS IS ABOUT YOUR LUSUS

IF: WhY do You even care about mY lusus in anY shape or form!?

IF: If this was about mY lusus I would've said something!

IF: IF yOU PAyED ATTENTION TO WHAT yOU SAy yOU WOULD KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

IF: IF yOU CARED THEN MAYBE I WOULD STAy!

IF: IF yOU WERE A GOOD LEADER

IF: yOU WOULD CARE ABOUT yOUR TEAMMATES!

IF: SO IF yOU DON'T SHAPE UP THEN I'LL NEVER TRy TO BE yOUR FRIEND AGAIN!

IF: SO STOP PESTERING ME!

I furiously shut my laptop and tried to captchalogue it. It stayed there as I tried again. I picked it up since my think-pan was too frazzled to control my imaginary modus. A book whizzed past my ear at 90 miles an hour and nearly took off my head, luckily it hit the back of an imp that was carrying a book away.

That was the disadvantage of the imaginary modus, if you can't concentrate, you might kill yourself. I looked to the statue carver, it had a strange shaped item that was being moved to the alchemizer. I thought about what I had said, I was no better than that nook sniffer. Funny, I thought we could have been good friends, not anymore. I should practice what I preach, don't get mad at friends! I have severed any bonds that might have been formed. Crabmom came up to me and hugged me, I gently returned the embrace as I heard a ping from my laptop. I opened it to see that Karkat was trying to pester me; I blocked him and looked at the alchemizer. I saw a thin book where the statue once stood, where did that come from? I alchemized a hand held computing device that looked like a book. I'll call it my combooker, since it's a cross between a computer and a book.

Oh well, time to get to building. I put bounce circles and ladders going up to a portal that was above his house when I heard Trollian again.

(Aradia)AA: sar0na

(Sarona)IF: Yes Aradia, do You need anYthing?

AA: y0u need t0 read that b00k and get t0 the p0rtal

IF: Is there something wrong?

AA: If y0u d0n't then the mete0r heading f0r y0ur hive will destr0y y0u with it

IF: Oh, okaY.

IF: I'll get right on it, thanks for warning me, friend!

AA: n0 pr0blem

I walked over to pick up the book that had been created by the statue and looked up once I had it in my hand. I saw this huge meteor headed for me and my hive in the distance. I quickly ran up the stairs, ladders, bounce circles, and platforms to get to the portal. I speed read as I destroyed the black carapaced imp things and stopped reading to take down the bigger ones. I was running out of time, if I can't run faster then… by my mental math, I won't make it. Time to break some laws, sorry Terezi. I'm going to create a paradox. If I do this then I'll make it just in time to finish reading the book and fly through the portal. I read the last two lines and created the paradox, captchalouging myself. As I had hoped, I was sent flying upwards into the portal with the searing heat of the meteor just a few grub paces away.

Suddenly my hive and I were in this strange new world, my hive appeared on the ground, I however, fell into what looked like an ocean next to my hive. I quickly swam up to the island that held my hive and a large forest; after all, there are those pesky sea dwellers. Where am I? I thought as I looked around, my braid drenched with the ocean water, sunglasses slipping off, clothes dripping from the dive. Looks like my computer stayed in my syllabus when I captchalogued myself. I started to wring my braid out when I heard something.

Who are you? said a small voice, I didn't hear anything, but, the voice continued, Friend? Or Foe? I looked around and replied,

"MY name is Sarona." I looked around in hopes of finding something. "I believe I am friend unless You attack me." I continued looking for that grubbish voice.

I won't, what are you looking for? Are you lost? Said the girl's voice.

"Sort of, I'm looking for You." I stopped looking, she obviously wasn't going to show herself to me unless she wants to. I heard rustling in the bushes and turned there. What I saw there shocked me, it was a winged hoof-beast.

What are you? It seemed rather confused as it cocked its head, it wasn't the one talking, right? It's mouth isn't moving, unless…

"TelepathY… Do you have telepathY?" I recognized it from one of my books.

Yes, but what are you? Woah… Oh!

"I'm a troll, haven't You seen anY around here?" I asked.

Never heard of a troll, but if you want to survive in the Land of Islands and Fantasy then you better get to know the basics. Come this way. She gestured with her head to follow her. I walked behind her through the thicket and emerged into a little village. Welcome, to Thistlebreeze Village. She said as she flourished her wings.

"Woah, it's so beautiful…" I replied as I looked around the simple village, there was a market, entertainment in the town square, and small hives on the edges. There were different fantasy creatures that I've read about in books living in harmony, something that Alternia never had, and I feel it will never have. There were goblins, unicorns, minotaurs, fairies, sprites, nymphs, dryads, nyads, fairy-dragons, and anything else you could name was there.

I looked to the sky to see the stars twinkling in their spots in the sky, everything seemed so perfect, until I saw what was happening to the little village. The fairies who I had first thought were playing, were actually bullying the fairy-dragons, goblins were greedy with the wealth of the town, unicorns and pegasi were fighting, and there was a well in the middle of town with a rope leading down into it. Seeing by its disuse, they've ran out of fresh water to drink… That must be why they're fighting so much, the town is falling apart.

"Oh no…" I murmured once I noticed all of this, "This town, it's unitY is falling apart… We need to fix this before what happened on Alternia happens here." I said firmly. "Lest this town be at each other's throats, that theY start destroYing each other, that this realm will die." I said sadly.

What is Alternia? The small pegasus asked me.

"It is a place torn by war and destruction, us trolls have what we call a hemospectrum since we have different colored bloods. Every troll can kill the one below their caste with reason; this is what happens when fear and anger cloud judgment. This could happen here, though perhaps with a different caste system. This place called Alternia. It is my home planet." I finished explaining to the girl.

That's terrible! she tossed her head back slightly.

"The worst part is that there is no reason whY we treat each other so. Say there was a cross between a unicorn and a pegasus that had both wings and a horn. It would be considered a mutant, Yes? The other trolls would persecute the young mutant. The mutants on my planet have red blood, candy red. If they were to reveal their blood color, they would be killed." I finished.

You're saying that this could happen here? I hope not, that would be horrible! She whinnied.

"What was your name again?" I asked, realizing I hadn't asked her name.

The others call me Duneblitz. Duneblitz responded.

"You're one of the onlY people that will put up with mY little rants, thanks." I smiled.

No problem Sarona! Her eyes brightened. One more question, why do you wear that strange thing over your eyes? Duneblitz cocked her head.

"Well, if I staY out too late then the sun will come up and I would be blinded bY it." I explained

Well, it's not that bright here if you want to take them off. She pointed out. It was true; and I would have less of a chance of losing the sunglasses if I put them in my sylladex.

"You're right Duneblitz." I made the sunglasses disappear into my sylladex to reveal my eyes, they were the average troll eyes, orange surrounding grey irises and black pupils. The sun was a bit brighter than the two moons, but not as blinding as the Alternian sun. I squinted slightly as my eyes adjusted.

Woah! How did you do that!? She looked absolutely amazed.

"I just captchalogued them, no big deal." I realized what she meant, "Oh! You mean… There aren't anY captchalogue modi around here?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Well, it is… Hmmm, how to explain it… It's kinda like having extra pockets but without the lumps." I stated thoughtfully. She nodded as she started to walk into the town.

We should take you to the leader… He'll want to see you. Duneblitz started walking to the center of town. I followed and ignored the stares I received. My eyes widened as I realized, I need to get Weylin out of there. I made the combooker appear out of my sylladex into my hand. I dragged platforms, ladders, and various other things so that Weylin could get to the portal. What is that? I heard Duneblitz ask.

"This is my combooker; it allows me to interact with my friends." I replied following her and managing to build the way up. I made a little statue and put it on the alchemizer which turned into a top hat. There's Weylin, he's not bad looking.

He was an older troll, maybe around eight sweeps. He's pretty tall, about a foot taller than me, and lanky, but his muscles are shifting underneath his neat clothes. He is indeed, as Equius would say, STRONG. He had pin-striped pants, a tuxedo jacket, and a top hat. Underneath his jacket was a white dress shirt and a black tie with a purple Capricorn symbol on it.

His shoes were black and shiny, like the lake that was outside my house. On his hands were white gloves, how does he manage to stay so neat, I'm pretty sure the green stains at the end of the fingers was soper pie. His hair underneath his hat was swept back hair that was somewhat long. He had long glorious violet-blood horns poking through his hat. He had a whip with barbed wire in his hand that was stained with blood, looks like he's been busy. I saw Goatsprite right behind him as he walked over to the hat. He looked up at the progress I had made and his eyebrows rose slightly. I stared as he took off his hat and pulled a faygo bottle out of and take a swig. Well… How come he's neater than me!?

I sighed and continued building. There, he should be able to make it up; he's putting on the purple top hat now. He just has to get to the portal. He started on his way through all the stairs, bounce machines, ladders, and platforms.

I looked up from the device to see we came to a stop in front of a large building.

This is it, you go ahead, I'm not sure if I want to see him. She looked nervous, should I be too? I looked at the building again, it seemed more imposing now, lanterns hanging from the roof, a fire burning on the top of the roof, smoke surrounding it… Yeah… I think I should be scared. I nervously knocked on the door of the ominous building. The bad feeling was stronger than ever, it seemed to be saying, _'Don't go in! Please, don't go in!'_. Maybe I shouldn't go in, maybe my feeling is right. No, I won't be controlled by my fears. I will face them. Head on.

"Enter." Said a booming voice. I cautiously opened the large door. There were piles of shimmering gold coins and jewels from the light outside. The feeling was seeming to say, _'Turn back! It's not too late! Please! Go back or Your life will be ruined bY this mistake!'_ That's funny, it sounds just like me. It's right though, it's not too late to turn back. If I just walk out the door, then I won't have to worry. If I leave this village and go on with the game then I won't have to worry. No, that would mean that I'm a fraidy-pawbeast. Plus, I wouldn't be able to help this town.

"State your business." It boomed impatiently. _'Stop!'_ The feeling said.

"I am Sarona; I'm here to trY to help You with this town. If it doesn't get outside help soon, it will fall apart." I managed to keep a level voice.

"How would you help?" The ominous voice questioned. _'Don't tell him!'_ I looked around the pitch black room and replied,

"I think I can help You, I know that if You drink salt water, it would kill You, however, if it is ten percent salt water with the rest being fresh-water it won't kill You. MaYbe You could build up a resistance to salt-water." I explained my idea. _'Don't!'_ the feeling said again.

"Fool! Do you think I have not already tried that? I have tried everything to keep this island from falling to ruin! I have asked the other islands for help and they have refused!" The voice boomed loudly. _'NO! Stop! Please! I beg of You!'_ The feeling yelled.

"I-I apologize, but, uh… WhY won't theY share their freshwater? Is there a conflict between You and the other islands? You might want to trY diplomacY, maYbe trY signing a peace treatY?" I suggested_. 'WhY?! WhY did You have to saY that!?'_ The feeling screamed.

"A peace treaty?! A PEACE TREATY?! Do you take me as an idiot? You Stupid girl! I will not tolerate your ignorance any longer! Neither will any of your race either!" It boomed angrily as the ground shook. _'Run! Run awaY now! Burst out the door and leave town forever! Please!'_ The feeling sounded as if it was about to break down into tears.

The gold coins shifted violently and I saw two red, rage filled eyes glare at me before a bright light consumed my vision. My eyes burned and my head felt as if a dagger had been driven into it. I clutched my head and bit my tongue before a huge weight slammed me in the gut, knocking the air out of me and launching me through the wooden door. I heard splinters hitting the ground as a few of them imbedded themselves into my back. I hit the ground hard on my back and drove the splinters further in. There had to be more than five as long as my index finger. My eyes slid closed as I faded into the numb feeling of unconsciousness.

Sarona! I heard Duneblitz shout. _'that's what you get for trying to change the past.' _a Different voice said, it was a boy. _'Stupid me!'_ I heard the feeling cry out at me before I blacked out.

**Hey, thanks for reading this chapter, if you liked it please review. If you hate it, tell me what you don't like about it. I'm a new author so I need anything that might trouble you. Also, the poll is still up on how often you want updates. You can find it on the top of my profile. If you have any questions, I will happily answer them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets/Oceans

I groaned as I forced my eyes open to take in my surroundings. '_Where am I_?' I thought as I looked at the clearing that I was in. It seemed to be in the middle of a forest.

Oh! You're awake! I thought you'd never wake up! I heard Duneblitz's hooves hitting the fallen leaves of the forest.

'_It's not like I was dead, it's nice to know she cares though_.' I smiled.

Of course I care, I was the one who forced you to go in there! She whinnied as she came up to me.

'_Wait, I didn't saY that out loud, did I_?' I wore a confused look on my face. Duneblitz looked as if she realized the same thing. '_No waY. I have telepathY now_?' I thought as my eyebrows furrowed.

I guess you do… What happened to your eyes? She stared at me.

'_What? What's wrong with them_?' I put a hand over my left eye.

She shook her head. Follow me, you have to see it for yourself.

I tried to stand up but a spike of pain through my back made me fall flat on my face. She ran back over to me to inspect my back and she gasped. I felt wood sliding against flesh as she pulled out a splinter as big as my middle finger covered in my blood. A small pool of blood was forming around my abdomen and torso. Strong spikes of pain ran up and down my spine as she pulled out another one. I ignored my blood and closed my eyes instead. She pulled out six more splinters before backing off.

Um… Is it okay if I ask you something? Duneblitz asked me.

"That depends on what it is, if it's about mY blood I would rather not. But ask awaY." I sighed.

Nevermind then. Duneblitz trotted off.

I tried to stand again and winced, but stayed on my feet. I followed her as she led me through the forest and came out to the ocean. She gestured to the water with her head. I walked to the shore and picked up the water in my hands. I gasped at what I saw, instead of my normal orange surrounding black, I saw white surrounding blue irises with a black dot in the middle.

I silently stood up, the water draining from my hands. I nonchalantly flicked my sunglasses out and put them on. I got the bandages I had in my sylladex, I never left my hive without the bandages ever since my FLARPing days with Vriska, Aradia, Tavros, Weylin, and Terezi. I was on Team Charge with Tavros and Aradia while Weylin was on Team Scourge with Vriska and Terezi.

'_Do You mind helping me with this? Just hold the bandages in Your mouth and hand it to mY opposite hand_.' I thought while I unwrapped it. After some fumbling we finally got used to it and got done. I put the bandages on thickly so that even if I walked for a while it would hold up for a couple hours. I washed my shirt in the sea water so that no one would see the blood. I put it back on and thought, '_Thank You Duneblitz, I appreciate all of Your help, but I must continue. I wish I could staY and chat, however, what friends I do have will worrY about me_…' I sighed, '_Who am I fooling? TheY probablY won't notice I'm even gone. Either waY, this is where we must part waYs, Farewell Duneblitz, I hope You have a good life while I'm gone. Perhaps I shall return_.' I started to walk away while she stared at me but I stopped when I heard her say,

Another troll?

I whipped around to see someone I didn't expect to see,

"WeYlin?" I asked bewildered.

"hEyA, sArOnA, rIgHt?" The tall troll asked me. I nodded my head still trying to shake the pain that still stung at my back.

"Yeah, that's right. WeYlin?" I asked in turn.

"yEp!" Weylin said doing a front flip landing next to Duneblitz. "aNd tHiS tHiNg iS sO cUtE! aBwA bWa bWa!" He snuggled Duneblitz like a child trying to hug a struggling pawbeast.

Tell him to get off of me! Duneblitz screamed in my head.

'_Ow! No need to scream! WhY can't You do it_?' I asked putting a hand to my head.

He's too psychically dead! Now get him off of me! She struggled to get out of Weylin's grasp.

"WeYlin, she doesn't like it when You do that." I stated as I walked over to the pair.

"iT's a sHe?" Weylin let Duneblitz fall from his arms like a sack of potatoes. "iF yOu sAy sO. sO wHaT aRe wE dOiNg iN tHiS gAmE? hAvE yOu hEaRd fRoM kArKaT?" Welyin asked.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my Sylladex and showed it to Weylin "You see this piece of paper? This is how much I care about him." I grinded out. He looked over the blank piece of paper. "In other words, I haven't heard from him."

"oK oK! bUt wHaT aRe wE dOiNg hErE?" He asked stressing the question pointing to the ground. "sHoUlDnT wE fInD a hIvE oR sOmEtHiNg? i gOt a wHoLe bUnCh oF gRiSt."

I heard a ping from Trollian while he said this and I pulled out my combooker.

(Terezi)GC: H3Y S4RON4

(Sarona)IF: HeY Terezi, what's up?

GC: K4RKL3S S41D TH4T YOU BLOCK3D H1M, SO, 1M SP34K1NG FOR H1M

IF: Please don't pollute mY trollian with his name.

GC: WHY 4R3 YOU M4D 4T H1M :?

IF: WhY don't You ask him? He would remember. After all, we talked about it the last time he talked to me.

GC: W3LL

GC: 1 W4NT TO L3T YOU KNOW TH3 ORD3R TH4T H3 G4V3

IF: I don't take orders from him.

IF: UnfortunatelY

IF: I am no longer on Your team.

GC: :!

GC: 1'LL T3LL YOU TH3 N3XT ST3P SO TH4T YOUR3 NOT GO1NG 1NTO TH1S BL1ND

IF: Go on

GC: 1 W4S HOP1NG YOU WOULD L4UGH, C4US3 1'M BL1ND?

GC: YOU N33D TO F1ND 4NOTH3R PORT4L TO GO THROUGH :[

IF: Thank You Terezi

IF: I greatlY appreciate Your help

GC: 1T W4S MY PL34SUR3

GC: 4FT3R 4LL

GC: YOU 4R3 MY 4PPR3NT1C3 OF JUST1C3 :]

IF: See Ya later Chief!

I smiled as I put away my combooker.

"Terezi just gave us some vital information. We need to find another portal." I smiled at Weylin. "So, WeYlin."

"oRtHel, cAlL mE oRtHeL. bUt wHaT aRe wE dOiNg hErE?" Orthel shook his hands in the air for emphasis.

"OkaY, Orthel, there is no use in just standing around, as You have pointed out. We need to get moving and find a portal to go through." I explained.

I started walking and I checked to see if he was following. He was and I walked along the coast. My back ached and my head hurt as I continued down the coast, every now and then pushing my sunglasses up. Every now and then I would glance back at Orthel. This time, he was juggling? Woah! He's acting as if it was nothing! I shook my head at his antics and continued looking for portals. I stumbled as my foot caught on a large rock. I nearly fell flat on my face but Orthel was quicker. He swooped down and caught me in the rib cage before I hit the ground.

"cArEfUl tHeRe, dOnT wAnT tO gEt dIrTy." Orthel smiled and after setting me back to my feet as if I weighed no more than a paw-beast, he went back to juggling.

I decided to try to get more information from Sollux… Alright. I admit it. I just want to talk to him, get to know him better.

(Sarona)IF: HeY Sollux

IF: Is anYthing going on?

(Sollux)TA: not much

TA: diid Terezii get ahold of you

IF: Yeah, but I don't see anY portals around here.

TA: maybe you have two 2ee your deniizen fiir2t

IF: Denizen?

IF: What's that?

TA: the guy who ii2 iin charge of where you are at

My face paled, leaving it a grayish white color. We have to go back there? I don't want to, but, it's either me, or the universe. For the good of the universe, I'll go back there. I guess.

(Sollux)TA: what world diid you land iin anyway

(Sarona)IF: The Land of Islands and FantasY

TA: ah

TA: who diid you get partnered wiith

IF: Orthel

TA: oh

TA: iive got two go, AA ii2 about two do 2omethiing wrong and apparently ii have two 2upervii2e her

IF: OkaY, I'll talk to You later.

I tried to captchalogue the combooker but my think-pan was too frazzled because of the thought of the Denizen. I glared at it and tried again. A loud sound caught my attention to my right. I looked to there to see that there seemed to have been an explosion in the tree-line. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what had happened. Not only do I have telepathy, but I can also alter my environment. Awesome. Juuuuust awesome. *Sarcasm*

I continued on my way trying to act like nothing happened. Maybe Orthel didn't notice? Nope, he dropped one of his juggling clubs.

"wOaH… mIrAcLeS…" He picked his juggling club back up and started juggling again.

Miracles? Well… At least it keeps suspicion off of me. Sunset is coming… I have to go see that flipping dragon again. No offence to Chief but, I really hate dragons now. Might as well check up on her.

(Sarona)IF: heY chief!

(Terezi)GC: H3Y S4RON4

GC: WH4TS UP?

IF: I just wanted to check up on You

IF: Wouldn't want mY dear friend to get killed You know.

GC: TH4NKS! :]

GC: 1M DO1NG F1NE, K4RKL3S 1S G3TT1NG FRUSTR4T3D.

IF: Umm… I'm sorrY to ask but…

IF: How is Your lusus?

GC: GOT H1T BY 4 M3T3OR. :[

IF: SorrY, I shouldn't have asked.

GC: CUR1OS1TY 1SNT A CR1M3

IF: So what Karkat said is true…

IF: EverYone's lusi are dead…

GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY.

IF: So… Who's your…

I shivered slightly.

(Sarona)IF: Denizen?

(Terezi)GC: MY WH4T?

IF: You know… The guY in charge?

GC: YOU S33M QU1T3 H3S1T4NT 4BOUT TH1S 'D3N1Z3N'

GC: 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG WRONG W1TH YOURS?

IF: Sort of…

I thought back to the dragon, he seemed a bit short-tempered and stressed. He obviously won't want anybody interrupting him again. I was the example.

(Terezi)GC: HOW SO?

(Sarona)IF: He's stressed out to saY the least.

GC: HOW STR3SSED OUT?

IF: That dragon attacked me.

GC: 4 DR4GON? :!

IF: Yes, a dragon.

IF: LuckilY, I had a winged hoof-beast companion to pull me out.

GC: JUST WH4T L4ND 4R3 YOU 1N?

IF: Land of Islands and FantasY.

GC: OH! K4RK3LS 1S TRY1NG TO T4LK TO M3.

GC: DO YOU M1ND 1F W3 CONT1NU3 TH1S CONV3RS4T1ON L4TER?

IF: Go right ahead, see Ya later Chief!

I closed my combooker and turned to Orthel.

"Orthel, I know where we need to go. In all truthfulness, I don't want to go there. Nevertheless, we have to." I sighed.

"iF yOu dOnT wAnT tO gO tHeN wHy aRe wE? wE dOnT hAvE tO gO, wErE nOt tAkInG oRdErS fRoM aNyBoDy!" Orthel stopped juggling.

"We have to go there to go on." I looked to the forest. "In the middle of this island is a place called Thistlebreeze Village. I'm sure we'll find Duneblitz there and we can come up with a plan." I explained.

"wHoS dUnEbLiTz?" Orthel had a confused look on his face, though the clown makeup he had on made him look ridiculous.

"Umm… She's the winged hoof-beast that You met." I explained.

"oH. bUt wHaT aRe wE dOiNg hErE!?" He especially emphasized the question. I thought I already answered that. Oh, I get it now.

"We're here to save Alternia." I grinned, "Or destroY it."

Really? Duneblitz's voice rang out in my head. I whipped around to see she followed us.

"Duneblitz! Don't scare me like that!" I put a hand over my pounding heart. Orthel also turned to where I turned.

You want to destroy Alternia? Duneblitz asked confused.

"I guess so." I said simply. She seemed stunned at my answer.

"yOu cAn uNdErStAnD iT? mIrAcLes…" Orthel took off his top hat and raised his hand up in an extravagant way and put his hand into the hat. When he pulled his hand back out he had a bottle of Faygo. He uncapped it and took a swig of the candy red soporous substance. I shuddered slightly at the red color and focused on Duneblitz.

What is he drinking, and why did he say miracles? Duneblitz asked.

'_FaYgo, it's a substance to get yourself sopored. He said miracles because it's his religion of sorts.' _I thought.

Why do you need to go to the village again? I thought he scared you out of town. Duneblitz's curiosity spoke yet again.

"Didn't I just saY that? You _were_ listening in, were You not? We have to go to the village to continue this crazY game." I explained.

Game? Duneblitz questioned, You see this as a game?! She whinnied with anger.

"It is. We started it and that's how I'm here. Karkat told me to plaY a game with Orthel, Him, Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, and someone called KanaYa called SGRUB. Orthel and I branched off of Karkat's team and created our own team. All in all, it's a game." I said pointedly.

"hEy, dOnT gEt mAd aT iT." Orthel intercepted. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorrY, I suppose I'm a bit on edge." I sighed. I started to take another step but froze as my back cried out in pain.

Sarona! You haven't healed yet, you shouldn't stress yourself! Duneblitz ran over to me.

"I'm perfectlY fine! I just need…" I winced and fell to my knee as another arrow barrage of pain ran down me back. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes to ignore the pain. I opened my eyes shot open as I felt my shirt getting warm and wet. "I need… New bandages…" What I hadn't realized was that Orthel had shot to my other side and listened to a one-sided conversation.

"wElL sUrE! iVe dEaLt wItH bAnDaGeS bEfOrE!" He nearly shouted surprising me out of my wits. Before I knew what was going on my shirt was lifted in the back and the bandages were exposed.

"No! Not You! I meant Duneblitz!" I panicked.

"sToP sQuIrMiNg, i dOnT wAnT tO cUt yOu." Orthel held me still.

"Oh mY gosh! Please! Don't!" I shouted but was stopped from squirming by Orthel.

**_A/N: please forgive the cliffhanger. As usual, please review._** **_I will continue this once I have at least one review or in two weeks. Thank you for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Revelations and Talking to Myself

The bandages came loose. A moment of horror engulfed my senses. My heart thumped. My blood was the reason I was out in the middle of nowhere with such a small hive.

"hUh… a mUtAnT bLoOd? i nEvEr tHoUgHt i wOuLd eVeR mEeT oNe!" Orthel seemed excited. _But… He's a Jugglanaught… Isn't he…? His job is to kill mutant bloods in a brutal and painful fashion…_ My mind was in a spin and my vision was spotty. "wHo bAnDaGeD tHiS lAsT? tHeY dId aN aWfUl jOb…" Orthel said dissaprovingly. '_Is he just gaining mY trust? Is he trYing to trick me? Is he serious? Geez I ask a lot of questions. Wait… He asked me a question. I suppose I should respond.' _"hElLoOoOo? yOu iN tHeRe sArOnA?" Orthel waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied.

"yOu rEaLlY nEeD tO cLeAn tHiS wOuNd oUt. cOmE oN, gEt oN mY bAcK. iLl fInD a sTrEaM aNd cLeAn iT oUt fUrThEr iNlAnD." Orthel kneeled in front of me after letting the back of my shirt fall. I held his shoulders as he stood up. He was so much taller than me, at least a foot. He got me in a position so that he was holding my legs and I was leaning on his back with my arms reaching to his chest. My head was resting next to his as he trudged through the forest. "speaking of things you need to do. YOU SHOULD PROBABLY EAT A BIT MORE. you're very light." He said the second sentence a bit louder but he still sounded gentle.

"I probablY should, but seeing as I live where there's little to no trading traffic and I go out of mY waY to not meet trolls I haven't heard of before so I can't get mY hands on a lot of food." I explained.

"you probably wouldn't like anything that i make. SEEING AS IT'S ALL SOPOROUS SUBSTANCE. either way, if we join up with the others then maybe they can spare some food for you." He seemed serious and very concerned about my health.

"You aren't going to kill me?" The question fell from my mouth before I could stop it.

"of course not. WHERE WOULD YOU GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Isn't it a highblood's dutY to kill mutant bloods?" I was confused.

"i suppose you're right. HOWEVER I AM NOT LIKE THE TROLLS BACK ON ALTERNIA. maybe we can break that tradition since we're probably the only trolls left of alternia." He continued walking.

"Perhaps…" I trailed into thought. "Orthel… Do You have a sense of foreboding…? Like something bad will happen… Something will go wrong in this game?" I asked absentmindedly.

"yeah… I'M GLAD I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE… what do you think will happen?" He asked me.

I thought about that question, _what will happen?_ Suddenly my combooker went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and I was surprised, what's this?

(?)FIF2: HeY, Sarona!

FIF: Come on, this is the right time isn't it?

(?)FIF1: Yeah, it should be. This is where it started.

What?

(?)FIF1: We were wounded and Orthel was carrYing us. I remember we were quite confused when we read this.

(?)FIF2: Well, she's not answering. Wait, we didn't respond until this one.

(Sarona)CIF: Who are You?

FIF1: Told Ya so!

FIF2: *sigh* I suppose I'm explaining?

FIF1: Yep! Cause right now I'm reallY bad at explaining.

FIF2: AlrightY then.

FIF2: We are You.

Okay… Are they serious?

(Future Sarona 2)FIF2: We are both future imaginaryFriend.

FIF2: You are current imaginaryFriend.

(Me)CIF: But, whY are You both contacting me?

FIF2: Well… I don't have anYthing else to do…

(Future Sarona 1)FIF1: I just wanna hang out.

FIF2: You reallY should hang out with…

FIF2: Nepeta.

FIF2: Promise You'll make time. Promise that You'll paY close attention to her.

FIF2: There's so much that I can't tell You…

FIF1: What's at stake?

FIF1: Just tell me!

FIF2: You'll find out in anYwhere from 1-10 months.

FIF1: That's _real_ specific.

CIF: uh… Explanation?

FIF2: Right.

FIF2: We're here to help us through our struggles. Right now You have mixed feelings about Orthel.

FIF1: I know I did, I somewhat still do.

FIF2: Well I don't, so our advice must work. I know exactly who Orthel is and how I feel about him.

FIF1: We're getting off topic. Your explanation.

FIF2: We're here to help You. Of course… This is a bit of a memo… People will intrude from time to time. Including dead people.

CIF: As in ghosts?

FIF2: Sorta… Depends on if You're asleep. At least, theY can access this memo due to me being asleep.

CIF: So this conversation isn't too private.

FIF2: Correct.

CIF: Are You asleep right now?

FIF2: Hard to tell.

FIF2: Whenever I think I'm awake I'm asleep, when I think I'm dreaming I'm actually in cold harsh realitY

FIF1: Yeah…

FIF2: Current imaginaryFriend, in the next week or two You'll know what I'm talking about.

FIF1: WhY so secretive?

FIF1: It's not like it would be bad for us to know.

FIF1: TechnicallY, we alreadY know!

FIF2: It would be bad because someone could read this.

Kankri: What's this Sar9na? S9me s9rt 9f get t9gether? Many pe9ple c9uld 6e triggered 6y n9t 6eing invited. I think we need t9 have a talk ab9ut tagging y9ur trigger warnings again. I d9 n9t wish t9 trigger any9ne. Are y9u talking t9 y9urself? #trigger warning #9ffending. 9ur Sar9na didn't d9 that, she usually talked t9 Devlin. 6ack 9nt9 tagging y9ur warnings.

FIF2: Kankri. We can talk about this later. Would You kindlY get off the memo? Quite franklY, I'm talking to people from the past. You need to tag Your spoilers.

CIF: Who's this guY? WhY does he displaY his bloodcolor? Does he wish to be culled?

FIF1: Oh holY mother of Odin! Red! I never thought I would see that on Trollian!

Kankri: I find this quite triggering. Why d9 y9u insist that I leave? I'm simply trying t9 st9p an argument 6ef9re it starts. I 6elieve we sh9uld c9nverse trigger warnings right n9w 9r it'll never 6e c9nfr9nted. Y9u need t9 6e m9re sensitive t9 9ther tr9lls' feelings. I display my bl99d c9l9r pr9udly.

Kankri: My name is Kankri Va-

FIF2: Kankri!

FIF2: Don't give Your full name!

FIF2: What about 'from the past' do You not get!?

FIF2: You could change the future!

Kankri: I'm n9 expert 9n time travel 6ut I think any changes that c9uld've happened w9uld've already happened, theref9re n9t endangering the future. I also 6elieve that y9u c9uld've stated y9ur 9pin9n and c9ncern with much m9re p9liteness. I d9 n9t appreciate tr9lls yelling at me.

CIF: Is he using the signless's sign as his tYping quirk?

FIF2: Yes. Yes he is.

CIF: WhY?

Kankri: Excellent questi9n past Sar9na. I use the Signless's sign 6ecause I am the Signless. Well, his past versi9n anyway. The signless 9r 'sufferer' is myself reincarnated. Just as the F9rsaken and the 96jector were reincarnated from my friends. She called herself-

FIF: Ahem, Kankri, the Alternians have never heard about the Forsaken and the Objector. TheY were never recorded in historY. Therefore, theY wouldn't know about her. Don't saY her name cause I know perfectlY well who she is. The Objector I'm fine with you giving however. Just make sure to say his first name and not his last.

Kankri: 9kay. the 96ject9r called himself Devlin. We d9 n9t kn9w the F9rsaken's first name. We c9uld never get it 9ut 9f her n9 matter h9w Meulin and Mituna tried. 9f c9urse… Ever since Meenah ended 9ur lives she hasn't 6een the m9st trusting. She's c9ntent with Devlin and claims that she 'Doesn't need anYbodY except Devlin.'

FIF2: Kankri, You are intruding on our conversation and I do not wish to make You feel bad but I would like You to 'buzz off'

CIF: Since when do I make jokes that Sollux would make?

Mituna: K4NKR1! Y0U 5A1D Y0U W0ULD H3LP M3 W17H MY 5KA37B40RD!

Kankri: I'll 6e right there Mituna.

Latula: YOU DON'T H4V3 TO W41T FOR K4NKR1, 1LL H3LP OUT!

CIF: Chief?!

FIF1: Chief?!

FIF2: Latula?! What are You doing here?

Latula: 1 TH1NK YOU'R3 G3TT1NG M3 M1X3D UP W1TH T3R3Z1. SH3'S SOM3WH3R3 4ROUND H3R3…

FIF2: OkaY, this is getting too jumbled up. We'll continue this conversation later. PrettY soon other trolls'll show up.

(Future Nepeta)FAC: 33 *AC sneaks up onto Future IF*

FIF2: Nepeta? You don't have to be on this sillY memo, please, come roleplay with me in mY Yard. I would be most pleased if You would…

FAC: 33 Come on Sarona! We can roleplay here!

FI2F: But Nepeta… I haven't seen You in such a long time…

(Future Equius)FCT: Dà Nepeta. I STRONGLY believe that you should visit the lowblood.

FIF2: Equius, You're welcome to join as well.

(?)FCA: wwhat about me?

FIF2: Eridan. You are not invited.

(Future Eridan apparently)FCA: and wwhy not?

FIF2: You know perfectlY well whY not.

FCA: wweh.

FIF2: Don't You 'wweh' me!

FIF2: It's Your own fault.

(?)FCC: -ERIDAN!

FCA: nyeh!

FIF2: Feferi, if You get a chance, You're also welcome.

(Future Vriska)FAG: 8m I invited?

FIF2: No.

FAG: Come ON sar8na! Tav had it coming!

FIF2: I said what I said and You're no better than dead.

(Future Tavros)FAT: weLL s-sARONA IS RIGHT. yoU BROUGHT IT ON YOURSELF…

FAG: you tri8d first!

FIF2: You're invited Tavros!

CIF: What's going on now? I've lost the conversation. Future me, wake up please.

(Future Karkat 2)FCG2: THAT'S RIGHT. YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ASLEEP! WHY IN THE BONEBULDGE BLITHERING FUCK ARE YOU ASLEEP?!

(Future Karkat 1)FCG1: FOR ONCE THE FUCKASS IS RIGHT.

FCG: FUCK YOU!

FIF2: Shouldn't You be awake then? Plus, I bet You're asleep to visit our teammates too.

CIF: Wait, teammates? Orthel and I are on a different team!

(Current Karkat)CCG: AGAINST MY ORDERS OBVIOUSLY.

CCG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?

CIF: You know, whY don't You ever read Your past pesterlogs?

CCG: THEY'RE POINTLESS.

FIF2: Don't worrY past me, current me will eventuallY tell Karkat.

FIF1: Who saYs I have to?

FIF2: Because I read that post and eventuallY did it.

FIF1: You're never wrong… OkaY, I'll let him know later.

FCG1: WHY IS EVERYONE ON THIS STUPID FUCKING MEMO? DON'T THEY HAVE BETTER SHIT-STAINED PLACES TO BE?

(Future Orthel)FRM: karkat.

FRM: EVERYONE IS HERE.

FRM: what's the point of not conversing?

FRM: WE HAVEN'T SEEN EACHOTHER IN SO LONG.

FRM: I say let them talk.

FRM: SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

FIF: HeY Orthel!

FRM: hey my fine flarp buddy!

FRM: I WAS THINKING OF SOME TEAM NAMES.

FRM: how about the tall squad? Or vertically unchallenged?

FCG1: WE GET IT.

FCG1: YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING TALLER THAN ALL OF US.

CIF: ReallY?

FCG1: NO. I'M JUST FUCKING WITH YOU.

CIF: Oh.

FIF2: Come on! Can't I get anY privacY?!

FIF2: Karkat gets _his_ own memo to talk to his past and future selves!

Kankri: Talking t9 y9ur past and future self? My dear 6r9ther, d9 y9u n9t realize y9u have me t9 talk t9? I'm s9rry f9r triggering y9u Sar9na, we'll leave. Karkat, I 6elieve we have quite a 6it t9 talk a69ut. The rest 9f y9u I recc9mend that y9u all leave s9 that Sar9na can have peace with herself.

CIF: Did he saY, 'Brother'? What's that?

FIF2: Thanks Kankri.

FIF2: Past me, Orthel wants You.

I looked up at Orthel and as I focused he spoke, "hey, look up ahead. IS THAT A DAM? why is there a dam?" Orthel seemed confused.

"Dam?" I asked. I looked up ahead and saw a huge stone dam. "I-is that freshwater?" I questioned. Don't tell me someone blocked this river, that I got punished for truly no reason. I looked back at the forest behind us and saw drops of candy red blood here and there on the leaves. I looked back to the dammed river.

"let's find out." Orthel trudged to the riverside and he set me down on the bank. "I DON'T SMELL ANY SALT. although it could be hidden." Orthel dipped his gloved hands into the river and seemingly tried a bit.

"Is it salt?" I asked.

"no. IT'S FRESHWATER." Orthel took off his hat. He raised his hand extravagantly and stuffed it into the hat. He pulled out an empty Faygo bottle.

"I have a different container if You wanted something to hold the water." I used my imaginary modus to place a canteen beside him.

"where is it then?" He asked me.

"Beside Your foot." I gestured my head at it.

"oh. THANKS. i didn't see it." Orthel bent over and picked it up. He got water into it and brought it over to me. He lifted the back of my shirt and I felt cold water soothe the wound. "oh man… WHAT DID THIS TO YOU? there're wood splinters everywhere." Orthel sounded extremely concerned.

Talon. Duneblitz answered.

"The denizen… Apparently his name is Talon. He's basically the leader of this island in Thistle-breeze village. He was angry and impatient. They were running out of fresh-water and he has to find a new source… But this doesn't make sense. WhY would anYone hide the river that theY found from the rest of the suffering island?" I thought through everything but couldn't find a reasonable answer.

"that's strange. MAYBE SOME IDIOT WAS WANTING POWER." Orthel suggested. My eyes widened in realization as a group of people came to mind.

"That's it! Orthel You're a genius!" I grinned and looked at him. "The goblins wanted power over the entire island so theY cut off water supplY!" I looked back to the stone dam.

"goblins? WHERE DID YOU SEE GOBLINS? goblins are naturally greedy creatures, so it wouldn't surprise me." Orthel replied.

"Oh… I didn't tell You… This is the Land of Islands and FantasY. So there are mYthical creatures here." I explained. As I spoke I felt small splinters being pulled out of my back.

"islands and fantasy, huh? IT'S NOT THE WORST THAT WE COULD HAVE. you don't have to sit there and do nothing if you don't want to. THIS MIGHT TAKE A LONG TIME. you can talk to someone if you want." Orthel put his hand on my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Discovering the Past

I picked up my combooker and opened my Trollian again.

(Future Sarona2)FIF2: GuYs! This is getting out of hand!

FIF1: Who cares about the humans?! Dave and Rose are cool and all but that's no reason to swoon over them!

(Future Sarona1)FIF1: Future me is right!

(Future Karkat)FCG: FOR ONCE SARONA IS RIGHT.

FIF1: Thank You Karkat.

FCG: WHATEVER.

(Future Eridan apparently)FCA: come on kar. admit it. youre fallin for the davve human.

FCG: AM NOT

FCA: wwhatevver.

FCA: wwhat im sayin is that you wwould rather 'date' a human ovver me?

CCG: YES. I'M PRETTY SURE ALL OF US FUCKING WOULD.

(Future Sollux)FTA: that2 kiind of obviiou2.

(Future Orthel)FRM: karkat

FRM: WHO CARES ABOUT HUMANS?!

FRM: what if past sarona reads this?

FRM: YOU WOULD CONFUSE HER.

FRM: so let's get off the subject of humans.

FRM: FOR EVERYONE'S SAKES.

FCG: YOU KNOW… JUST READING THAT TEXT IS UNSETTLING.

FCG: WHY DON'T YOU DRINK SOME FAYGO OR SOMETHING?

FCG: FUTURE SARONA ISN'T BY YOUR SIDE.

FCG: SHE'S IN HER SECRET PLACE… WHEREVER THE FUCK THAT IS.

FCG: I'VE TRIED TO FIND IT BEFORE.

FIF2: Y'know… This is mY memo. I can read everYthing You're saYing. Don't trY to find mY room again. If You do, You'll lose all Your teeth. I swear.

FCG: AND HOW WOULD YOU DO THAT?

FIF2: I _do_ have a metal staff. Do You think I don't know how to use it?

FCG: I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU USE IT. EVER.

FIF2: Ask Orthel. I train with him everY daY.

FCG: WHERE DO YOU GET FUCKING TIME FOR SHIT LIKE THAT?

FIF2: What do You think we do on the roof?

FCG: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING QUADRANT BONDING OR SOME SHIT.

(Current Sarona)CIF: Me and Orthel? In a quadrant together? Well… I guess it's not too far-fetched.

FIF2: See what You've done Vantas?!

FIF2: You've given future spoilers!

FCG: AND THAT'S BAD WHY?

FIF2: Am I the onlY one who understands time?!

FIF2: I'm not going to explain it. Go to mister IronY. I'm sure he could tell You all about time for _hours._

FCG: MISTER IRONY? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS 'MISTER IRONY'?

FCG: YOU KNOW HIS NAME PERFECTLY WELL.

FIF2: Just go to the Knight of Time. Got it?

CIF: Knight of Time? Is that a title? Like Knight of Blood and Seer of Mind?

FCG: AND WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?!

CIF: Prospit dreamers. I'm not sure which ones.

(Future Vriska)FAG: yes. i can pester y8u ab8ut the "titles" l8er.

FIF2: Vriska… Come _on._ I alreadY know that I'm not going to do it on purpose and You know that too.

FAG: sar8na! w8 b8th kn8w th8t y8u w8r8 just soooooooo weak that you didnt want to do it!

FIF2: Vriska. You were the weak one. 'Cause guess what happened? :]

FAG: stop copying her text. Plus I k-

FIF2: Vriska! No! SeriouslY! Am I the onlY one who understands time?!

FIF2: If You're offended then-

Kankri: Sar9na! Y9u kn9wingly 9ffended s9me9ne? Y9u have to 6e m9re c9nsiderate! Y9u have t9-

FCG: GOG KANKRI SHUT UP!

FIF2: How'd You make him shut up? Plus, that was rude.

FCG: PEANUT BUTTER, AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.

FCG: I'M JUST TRYING TO ENJOY SOME FUCKING BREAKFAST THEN HIS TEXT SHOWS UP.

FIF2: You know how to make a breakfast?

FCG: DO YOU TAKE ME AS AN ILLITERATE FUCKING IDIOT?

FIF2: What if I said Yes?

FCG: DON'T THINK I DON'T SEE YOU OVER THERE.

FCG: I COULD COME UP BEHIND YOU AND DO SOMETHING.

FIF2: But You won't.

FCG: DON'T THINK I FUCKING WON'T

FIF2: I have a staff. How do You keep forgetting that detail?

FCG: I HAVE SICKELS. YOU'RE POINT?

FIF: I have a whip-wielding Jugglanaught. Your move.

FCG: ARE YOU THAT FUCKING WEAK TO CALL ON HIM?

FIF2: take it back you ignorant hack

FCG: DON'T START THAT SHIT AGAIN. WHY DO YOU RHYME ANYWAY?

FIF2: I don't like You bossing me around. So stop making fun of me or pain is abound.

FCG: I KINDA MISS THE DAYS WHERE YOU WERE ILLITERATE AND FUCKING DUMB.

FCG: WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!

FCG: NO

FCG: DON'T COME OVER HERE.

FCG: I SAID STAY RIGHT FUCKING THERE.

FCG: SARONA

FCG: SIT BACK DOWN.

CIF: Are You kidding? Please tell me You have a camera!

CIF: No?

CIF: Come on! The suspense is killing me!

(Current Terezi)CGC: H3Y S4RON4!

CIF: HeY Chief!

CGC: H4V3 YOU C4UGHT 4NY CR1M1N4LS L4T3LY?

CIF: I'm at the scene of the crime. Charges; Hoarding fresh water when an oceanic island is at crisis for lack of it.

CGC: :!

CIF: I know, I was shocked too!

CGC: DO YOU TH1NK YOU'LL G3T TH3M?

CIF: Yes. I'm quite confident in that aspect.

CIF: What do You think is going on? It's been over five minutes…

(Future Tavros)FAT: weLL, SARONA'S BEEN RANTING AT KARKAT… i CAME TO SEE WHAT MADE HER SO MAD…

CIF: Karkat called Future me weak.

FAT: wELL… kARKAT SHOULD'VE LEARNED HIS LESSON. oRTHEL CAME AFTER HIM LAST TIME… i DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW…

(?)FGA: Karkat Called Her Weak? I Believe She's Overreacting Slightly.

FGA: She's Using Quite Some Inventive Insults Without Using Vulgar Language.

(Future Gamzee)FTC: I THINK SHE SHOULD CALM HER SHIT DOWN.

FTC: she's giving me a headache.

FTC: AND ALL THE MOTHERFUCKING FAYGO IS GONE.

(Future Aradia)FAA: I think she's about done, she's going hoarse!

(Future Equius)FCT: Dà yes, she is using e%cuisite language, and going… oh my….

FCT: Dà i need a towel

FIF2: OkaY. I'm back.

FCG: DEAR GOG YOUR SCOLDS ARE LONGER THAN FUCKING KANKRI'S.

FIF2: You had better be glad that I didn't get mY staff out.

FCG: YOUR STAFF WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN THAT RANT!

FIF2: Wanna test that?

FIF2: I'd be happY to trY.

FCG: IT WAS ONE OR THE FUCKING OTHER.

FCG: NO.

FIF2: Suit Yourself. AnYwaY, what's going on?

FCG: WELL IF YOU DIDN'T RANT UNTIL YOU WERE HOARSE THEN YOU WOULD KNOW.

FIF2: Karkat, I believe You have a moirail to calm down. Until then, get out of Can Town.

(?)FTG: hey guys

FTG: whats up

FTG: the troll with the moon on her shirt gave the sickest rhymes in a rant

(?)FTT: Yes, I noticed that she rhymed. Do you do that often?

FIF2: OnlY when I'm mad or frustrated, Seer.

CIF: I've never noticed that happen…

FIF2: That's because You haven't gotten trulY mad or frustrated.

CIF: I suppose.

FTG: woah

FTG: your future and past selves dont argue?

PIF: WhY would we?

FTG: karkat is always yelling at himself through time

FIF2: Mr. IronY. You're talking to past me about stuff that current me barely knows.

FTG: right

FTG: i keep forgetting that p stands for past.

FIF2: Sarona, Orthel's done cleaning Your wound.

FTG: she got hurt?

I put my combooker back down beside me and looked at Orthel.

"alright, i'll need your help with this bit. I'LL PUT THE BANDAGES IN ONE HAND AND YOU HAVE TO PULL IT AROUND AND HAND IT TO MY OTHER HAND. okay?" Orthel explained. "WHERE DID I PUT THOSE BANDAGES?" He seemed to ask in frustration.

"Here, I'll give You mine." I made my imaginary modus place it right next to his leg.

"where are they?" He asked.

"BY Your leg." I pointed.

He picked them up and started bandaging me up. By the time we finished the sun was starting to go down. It was then I saw something in a nearby bush. It was leather with weathered parchment in between. I stood up and walked to the bush and picked up the book. It was a weathered leather journal. In fancy scrawl on the front was a name.

'Teresa Sarona'

'_That's strange…_' I thought. '_The first name is faded but the last name is clear. Sarona… I think the first name is… Teresa… Who is Teresa? More important, whY does she have mY last name?' _I pondered over this. As far as I know, no one has ever had the same last name… Orthel came to my side and read the cover. I had a feeling that he was wondering the same. I heard leaves crunching behind me and saw Duneblitz trot next to us.

Why would it be strange to have the same last name? It just means that she might be from your family. Duneblitz shook her head.

'_FamilY? What's that?' _I asked.

You don't know what a family is? Uh… It's people related to you. I suppose that's the simplest way to explain it. Duneblitz seemed somewhat shocked.

_'__We trolls don't have people related to us. The closest thing would be the ancestors. I believe I would be closest to the Signless due to mY mutant blood. It's the same with high-bloods. Orthel here has the Grand Highblood. He has Violet blood, meaning he's the highest caste on land.' _I explained to her.

But… This is a 'Teresa Sarona'… Duneblitz joined Orthel and my pondering.

'_ExactlY…' _I trailed off.

_**A/N: Hello, readers. I apologize for not updating last week, hopefully it won't happen again. I just have a lot of irons in the fire right now.**_

_**Karkat(in the background): STOP FUCKING SAYING THAT SHIT!**_

_**Eh. It was worth a shot. Anyway, please review, and have a great day!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Release the Dam

"Orthel." I slowly said, putting the journal by my side. "We'll look at this more later. However, for now we have some people to bust." I put the book in my sylladex. "There's a tower over there, do You think that's where we'll find the culprits in there?" I pointed to the guard tower. He just shrugged, his broad shoulders slumping. "Oh… And one more thing…" I looked to him. "Just how old are You?" I asked him.

"my wriggling day was nearly a sweep ago. I'M 7 SWEEPS OLD RIGHT NOW." He explained. Wow, he's a lot older than us. We just turned 6. I gestured my head to the tower and we made our way.

"Duneblitz. You have to understand. If You follow us and theY see You with us then You'll be rejected from Thistlebreeze Village. It's not too late to turn back." I told Duneblitz.

I don't care. I pulled you into this mess and I won't leave you alone in it. Duneblitz looked confident.

I stared in shock for a moment. She'd be willing to throw her life away for me? "I… Are… Are Your absolutelY sure?" I stuttered.

Of course. Do you mind telling him? Duneblitz said.

"Orthel, Duneblitz would like me to tell You that she would like to travel with us. Would that be okaY with You?" I asked.

"sure. THE MORE THE MERRIER." He shrugged. "are you okay with it?"

"I'm fine with it. After all, I'd be dead without her." I nodded. He just nodded and looked darkly to the tower. Then, at that moment, it clicked. His speech changing, him being more serious, he was sober. The question that came to my mind quickly dominated all the other things I was thinking about. _'He is sober, but he isn't killing me?'_

"so the reason why the denizen hurt you. WAS BECAUSE OF THIS DAM?" I could hear anger leaking through his words. I nodded and he got out his barbed whip, only, it had a glint on it. He looked like he was ready to kill anything that was in that tower. Before I could even blink, he sped to the tower. In just a few seconds, even though the tower was on the opposite side of the river, he was there and about to break the door down. I ran to his side after a few seconds, it took longer for me to get across but it wasn't by much.

He broke the door down on his first try with a body slam. His eyes seemed wild and untamable. He gripped his whip and stormed through the door. I was nervous. I knew Duneblitz could sense it. By the time I darted through the door Orthel had already engaged combat. Two of the goblins were on the floor with blue cuts around their necks. Orthel had his whip around the last goblin's throat. It was gripping at the whip but jerked away when he touched it. Orthel jerked the whip back and decapitated him_._ A memory made itself known in my mind, on _that_ day. The same thing had happened in my life time, only it happened to a seadweller who had been about to kill me.

I shook my head and dismissed the thought._ 'Duneblitz. I don't recommend You come in._' I thought quickly. I was about to say something but Orthel spotted the stairs and raced up them.

I considered myself somewhat fast, since I ran from other trolls that I didn't know and I always outran them. But… I have to admit, Orthel was _way_ faster than me. I took swift strides to the stairs and skipped a few. Orthel was at a control panel and seemed to be typing in numbers and pushing buttons and pulling levers. His hands flew across the keys as if he had been working with it for his entire life.

"Orthel?" I asked quietly.

"what is it sarona? IS SOMETHING WRONG?" He asked me and stood up as straight as he could without his horns making holes in the ceiling.

"What are You doing?" I asked.

"we're not going to get anywhere unless we stop asking questions. I'M RELEASING THE DAM TO FREE THE WATER. why are you scared?" He looked deep into my sunglasses, as if looking into my very soul. His eyes held sweeps of hardship and intelligence. He towered over me but didn't make it seem imposing.

'_WhY __**am**__ I scared? He's obviouslY not intending anY harm to me. He's different than the other Juggalos, he isn't going to kill me. MaYbe I was wrong, isolation isn't good for socialization.' _I thought.

"sarona! WATCH OUT!" He yelled. I spun around with my steel staff in hand. There was a goblin with a dagger that was about to stab me. I swung the staff as hard as I could and hit its head. I heard a sickening crack and saw blue blood everywhere. I balanced myself by planting my feet away from eachother. The skull was cracked clean open and the skin was coming off, causing blue blood to pool around him.

"Thanks… Orthel." I nodded. I turned back around and relaxed my posture. I heard the furious pinging of trollian on both of our computing devices.

(?)FI: - i need help!

FI: - the grand glub approahes and i'm still here!

FI: - please! i'm going to get ulled!

That's… Strange… It's the same color as that strange troll's text, the one that shouted '-ERIDAN!'. But it' s another quirk and another name. fishyInvestigator.

(Sarona)IF: Who're You? What wrong?

(?)FI: - thank goodness! my host isn't responding when i troll him!

(Orthel)RM: isn't that feferi?

IF: That one troll who shouted '-ERIDAN'? No.

IF: It's a different quirk.

IF: Who's Your host?

FI: - Mr. Khaann, he said that he needed to take are of something but he hasn't responded!

IF: Khaann? Hmm…. I actually know him.

RM: HOW?

IF: Not important right now.

IF: What stage are You at?

FI: - the thing that the kernalsprite ame out of is at three minutes.

IF: I'll be Your host. You don't have much time. Prepare.

I hurried and took out a drawing pencil. I became her second host and started drawing platforms above the surface of the water that her house was under. I saw her, she was a very young seadweller wearing a shawl with an Aquarius symbol colored fuchsia and a blue dress that reached below her knees. She had pants underneath that reached down to her feet. The trimming was her blood color and she had grey water shoes on her feet. She had a spear… Or a javelin… Made out of a pole and a conch shell at the top. She had shoulder length black hair and she swam as fast as she could to the surface. She shot onto the platform that I made and ran up the ladders. I saw the kernalsprite block thingy count down to one minute. She was speedy at this and caught up to me. I made a huge board with a triangle-shaped thing in the middle and she got on one side. I dropped the kernalsprite block on the other side and it launched her into the portal.

(Sarona)IF: Are You okaY?

(?)FI: - thanks to you i'm fine. thank you!

IF: Just out of curiositY, are You on one of our teams? Red, Blue, ours, or Other?

FI: - blue, Mr. Khaann invited me.

IF: We _were_ on red but Karkat made us leave.

(Orthel)RM: we've had trouble with him.

RM: HE'S BEEN VERY RUDE.

FI: - Mr. Vantas isn't so bad… he does shout a lot but i don't blame him.

IF: I admire Your patience with him.

FI: - it's gotta be tough

FI: - leading an entire team

FI: - if he messes up then he'll put the blame on himself…

IF: I never thought of it that waY…

RM: he should know better than that.

RM: THAT'S NO REASON TO DISREGARD THE DEATH OF A BELOVED LUSUS.

IF: It's still no reason to call someone illiterate, stupid, alone, so on and so forth.

FI: - really? Mr. Vantas did all of that?

IF: Yes, he did, which is whY ringMaster and I broke off of his team. NobodY reallY knows about our team besides You.

"Orthel, keep on releasing the water, if we do that we might be able to find the next portal." I nodded to him and he nodded back. He walked back over to the control board and started typing in numbers.

(Sarona)IF: No matter, You need to get going, look for another portal. HopefullY Your host will respond soon. Good luck!

(?)FI: - thanks!

FI: - wait, i never got your name!

IF: You can call me Sarona what's Yours?

FI: - i don't have one yet. i only turned 5 sweeps a ouple days ago.

IF: What can I call You?

FI: - you an all me Fi!

IF: Alright, I'll get You out of there as soon as I can.

I captchalogued my combooker and relaxed. Orthel hit one last key and the water gushed from the dam. He turned and walked over to me he gently grabbed my hand and said, "let's go, the portal might be nearby." We walked downstairs to the door and opened it. Standing by the door was Duneblitz.

What happened? Duneblitz galloped and knocked me to the ground.

"Woah, woah, it's okaY, we got the freshwater out of the dam. Calm down." I spoke to her softly. "Did You see a portal open nearbY?" I asked her.

Is that what that is? Duneblitz looked into the forest and I saw a blue portal.

"Yes! That's it!" I smiled. "Let's go!" I got off my side and stood up. "Come on Orthel!" I hurriedly walked into the forest and to the portal, he wasn't far behind and we went through the portal.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, sorry for the short chapter. And before I forget again until next week,**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Hussie is not a girl, nor is he a teenager. I only own Twenty-One Characters here(Including Ancestors, Beforus, and Humans). So far the trolls that have been revealed to be mine are: Sarona, Orthel, Fi, Khaann, Duneblitz, SOD, and the Dragon. I own the Lands of Islands and Fantasy and obviously Thistlebreeze Village.**_

_**Okay, ridiculously long Disclaimer out of the way, what do you think of the story this far? Bad, good, horrible, terrific, anything? There is more to come next week, so thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mystery of the Black Text

Before I stepped into the portal behind Duneblitz I heard that booming voice in my head, only, he seemed calmer. "Thank you, Siren of Blood… I shall reward you for your actions." I stepped through to the new land.

It was nighttime, the moon was low to the horizon. Orthel seemed to notice that I was exhausted. He seemed to reach into the air and suddenly there was a bundle in his hand. He felt around the ground and looked at our surroundings. We were in a field, not a tree in sight. We were in the bend of two hills. He nodded and dumped the contents of the bundle out. Clanging metal sounded from the contents. "Go ahead and sit down over there." He pointed to the hillside. I nodded and went to the hillside. Do you know that feeling when you're about to wake up? I got that feeling and I was out like a light.

I sat up and got out of my recooprecoon to the golden room I had awoken in a while ago. "Here again…" I shrugged. "Could be much worse…" I got out and turned intangible to get the goop off of me.

FIF (Future Imaginary Friend) stared trolling (Past Imaginary Friend)

(Future Me)FIF: Sarona! WhY didn't You listen to me?! I was trYing to set You free!

(Me)CIF: Future me? What's wrong?

FIF: Thanks to You it didn't work! Now Dave has another reason to smirk!

CIF: What didn't work? Who's Dave?

FIF: That dragon was right You know. You have no intelligence to show!

CIF: Sarona! Calm down. What didn't work?

FIF: You didn't heed mY warning long ago. I will NOT let this go!

CIF: Warning?

FIF: You don't even remember! How You were nearlY dismembered?!

CIF: Speak clearlY! Stop speaking in riddles! Tell me what's wrong!

FIF: What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! This WON'T take long!

FIF: I told You earlier in this log. Now go and read it and it'll clear the smog.

CIF: Something about that Dragon? Is this what has made You fall off the wagon?!

CIF: You're telling me something that You aren't explaining. Now tell me what's wrong, mY patience is waning.

FIF: I was the feeling, the feeling You disregarded. Do You understand now? WhY I am so disheartened?

CIF: The feeling? The one that told me to run? OkaY, now I'm waiting for the pun.

FIF: There is no pun. I'm telling the truth. WhY in the world would I lie to my youth?

CIF: I don't have an answer.

FIF: I shall tell You exactlY what happened, so please take a seat and let the story unfold. About what happened not so long ago.

CIF: This is it, you go ahead, I'm not sure if I want to see him. Duneblitz looked nervous, should I be too? I looked at the building again, it seemed more imposing now, lanterns hanging from the roof, a fire burning on the top of the roof, smoke surrounding it… Yeah… I think I should be scared. I nervously knocked on the door of the ominous building. The bad feeling was stronger than ever, it seemed to be saying, _'Don't go in! Please, don't go in!'_. Maybe I shouldn't go in, maybe my feeling is right. No, I won't be controlled by my fears. I will face them. Head on.

"Enter." Said a booming voice. I cautiously opened the large door. There were piles of shimmering gold from the light outside. The feeling was seeming to say, _'Turn back! It's not too late! Please! Go back or Your life will be ruined bY this mistake!'_ That's funny, it sounds just like me. It's right though, it's not too late to turn back. If I just walk out the door, then I won't have to worry. If I leave this village and go on with the game then I won't have to worry. No, that would mean that I'm a fraidy-pawbeast. Plus, I wouldn't be able to help this town.

"State your business." It boomed impatiently. _'Stop!'_ The feeling said.

"I am Sarona; I'm here to trY to help You with this town. If it doesn't get outside help soon, it will fall apart." I managed to keep a level voice.

"How would you help?" The ominous voice questioned. _'Don't tell him!'_ I looked around the pitch black room and replied,

"I think I can help You, I know that if You drink salt water, it would kill You, however, if it is ten percent salt water with the rest being fresh-water it won't kill You. MaYbe You could build up a resistance to salt-water." I explained my idea. _'Don't!'_ the feeling said again.

"Fool! Do you think I have not already tried that? I have tried everything to keep this island from falling to ruin! I have asked the other islands for help and they have refused!" The voice boomed loudly. _'NO! Stop! Please! I beg of You!'_ The feeling yelled.

"I-I apologize, but, uh… WhY won't theY share their freshwater? Is there a conflict between You and the other islands? You might want to trY diplomacY, maYbe trY signing a peace treatY?" I suggested_. 'WhY?! WhY did You have to saY that!?'_ The feeling screamed.

"A peace treaty?! A PEACE TREATY?! Do you take me as an idiot? You Stupid girl! I will not tolerate your ignorance any longer! Neither will any of your race either!" It boomed angrily as the ground shook. _'Run! Run awaY now! Burst out the door and leave town forever! Please!'_ The feeling sounded as if it was about to break down into tears. The gold shifted violently and I saw two red, rage filled eyes glare at me before a bright light consumed my vision. My eyes burned and my head felt as if a dagger had been driven into it. I clutched my head and bit my tongue before a huge weight slammed me in the gut, knocking the air out of me and launching me through the wooden door. I heard splinters hitting the ground as a few of them imbedded themselves into my back. I hit the ground hard on my back and drove the splinters further in. There had to be more than five as long as my index finger. My eyes slid closed as I faded into the numb feeling of unconsciousness.

Sarona! I heard Duneblitz shout._ 'that's what you get for trying to change the past.' _I heard a different voice_._ _'Stupid me!'_ I heard the feeling cry out at me before I blacked out.

FIF: That is what happened so long ago, whY I'm so frustrated and sad.

FIF: If it weren't for our pride then we might not have done it.

CIF: You told me to run, to flee… Now I see what's become of me.

CIF: WhY didn't I listen, whY didn't I run? Now I've seen what's been done.

FIF: I wish I could help more, reallY I do. UnfortunatelY, it's all up to You.

FIF: For now, look to the future, that's all You might be able to change. There are manY choices, a great range!

CIF: WhY are You still rhYming?

FIF: TrulY, there is nothing else to do here with mY time. So I've taken practice to start to rhYme.

CIF: Don't You ever get bored of it?

FIF: No. Just let it go.

FIF: I'm sorrY for Yelling, for getting mad at You. That's just what I've been going through.

FIF: The stress has gotten to me, now You see whY I wanted You to be free.

CIF: I do. I see whY. I see whY You wanted to save me.

FIF: DAMN IT SARONA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

CIF: ?

FIF: Get Your own keYboard Karkat!

FIF: I CAN'T! SOLLUX IS REFUSING TO FIX IT!

FIF: Then deal with it and stop breaking Your keYboard!

FIF: THAT'S REAL MATURE SARONA! HOW IN THE EVERLIVING FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO TYPE WITHOUT A KEYBOARD?!

FIF: Past me, You can get off this lgo

I'm pretty sure she meant log. Meh, it doesn't matter. Probably fighting with Karkat for control of the keyboard. Either way, what will I do today? I wish I knew the answer. Maybe I can shape my dreams like I usually do? Probably not. After all, it's not often that I have the same dream twice. Well, I could look at the clouds, that would give me something to do. I walked over to my window and flew out of it. I landed on my roof and took a comfortable position. On the clouds furthest to the left I saw Chief, at least, I think it's her. She's trolling Vriska by the looks of it. The ones above me showed Orthel, making a campfire and setting up a tent. He laid a warm blanket on top of my sleeping body and patted me on the head smiling. After that he went back to tending the fire.

The clouds to the far right troubled me, however. I saw a glimpse of something and I floated up. I went at top speed and nearly blew my sunglasses off. I stared at the clouds that were now above me. I saw destruction. The Land of Islands and Fantasy was in flames, Discord was desperately trying to put them out as he yelled for people to evacuate. Mythical creatures were running every direction to get away from what seemed like a forest fire until I noticed something. Meteors were raining from the heavens and destroying homes and hitting the fleeing creatures. I saw three pegasi frantically searching for something. The child was crying and holding a doll while the older two were whinnying loudly. I realized they were screaming Duneblitz's name. That must be her family. I looked away and sped further to the right.

Now above me, a more disturbing picture showed itself. It was Prospit. A strange looking creature that looked mixture of different beasts held a sword. I saw Karkat, he looked as if he just woke up. Terezi was scared, she didn't know what to do. Tavros saw through his window, trying to figure out what was going on. Sollux was surprised awake and he looked out the window, it seemed as if he saw this before. The strange looking troll who I assumed was a jade-blood just woke up and was also looking out the window. Gamzee just woke up but even he was looking out his window. He held it high then snarled and brought it down with force, carapacians were running around frantically but they didn't stand a chance. The entire moon exploded into almost nothing, it goes without saying that there were no survivors on Prospit. I stared at that cloud, _will that really happen?_

Once again I heard the ping of trollian and pulled out my combooker.

(?)MS: hey

MS: Sarona

MS: Orthel's wondering where you are.

I stared at the eerie black text as it continued trolling.

(?)MS: Come on

MS: You usually always reply.

MS: Am I on the wrong point of the timeline?

(Me)IF: That depends, who are You?

MS: I think I might be at the wrong point, you usually say: "HeY SOD! How are You?" When I 'troll' You.

IF: What does SOD stand for?

MS: oh shit.

MS: wrong point.

MS: forget I even pestered you.

I wonder what SOD stands for…. Is it something like those Godtiers? I shook my head, _'Their name doesn't matter. It's who theY are. But who are theY? That black text doesn't give me any blood color to work with._ _Either waY, it was a mess up._ _Now what? Do I just float here until daY comes?_ I started on my way back to my tower trying to forget what I saw in the clouds. _That's just what __**could**__ happen, it might not happen if we make the right choices._

I woke up to the sleeping figure of Orthel right next to me. I blushed as I realized what he was doing, he was hugging me. I tried to pry his arms off of me but they just gripped tighter.

'_Um…. This is….. Not preferable….. Duneblitz? Are You awake?' _I telepathically asked Duneblitz.

Wha…..? She groggily asked.

_'__Could Ya help me out here?' _I asked her.

Uh…. Yeah….. Sure…. She shakily got up and turned around to look at me. When she saw my predicament she just managed to hold back laughter.

_'__Th-This isn't funnY Duneblitz!' _I shouted at her through mind power.

Alright, don't get angry. I hope you pay me back for this… She wriggled between me and Orthel. Somehow, Orthel held onto both of us. After a minute or two his arm slipped as he hugged Duneblitz tighter and let me go. I shot up and ran to the other side of the campfire. As I calmed down I got some fruits out that I got from around my hive and asked Duneblitz,

_'__Alright, Duneblitz. Do You want plums, strawberries, or wild cherries?' _I asked Duneblitz.

Strawberries please! She replied.

_'__AlrightY then. Strawberries it is.' _I took out a small fruit knife and started cutting the strawberries into a bowl that I placed with my sylladex. I eventually got the bowl half-filled and set it in front of Duneblitz._ 'Here, You deserve it.'_

I nearly got you killed! Duneblitz hung her head.

_'__But You helped me, I would've been lost, confused, and I would still be back there.' _I jerked my head towards the portal. I shook my head. _'Heh, now that I think about it, I would be dead. Despite my strange looks compared to the people normallY around You, You led me to Your village and helped me.'_

"hey there. WHATCHA DOIN' HERE?" Orthel gently said to Duneblitz, surprising me.

"Oh! Orthel, You're awake." I hurriedly got another bowl out. "Um….. Wild plums or cherries?" I asked him.

"cherries would be fine." He replied as he sat up. I started cutting cherries into the bowl.

_'__I wonder about what I saw in Skaia's clouds though…. Would that reallY happen? What if it did? What if nobodY believes me? I mean…. It sounds a bit far-fetched. "HeY guYs! I just wanted to tell You that a place called Prospit and a purple version of it are going to blow up in the far future, taking all of us with it!"' _I sighed heavily._ 'Geez, even I wouldn't believe me. But what if it will happen? No matter how stupid I sound should I still tell them? No…. The future's not set in stone. It might not happen…. MaYbe I should speak to the queen, she might know what to do. After all, she has made manY decisions and has lived and seen the clouds of Skaia….'_ I rambled on and on in my mind, not knowing that Duneblitz was listening to all of this.

Did you know that you worry and over-analyze a lot? Duneblitz interjected.

_'__Oh…. SorrY…. I didn't know I was making You listen to me.'_ I paused my cutting but quickly continued.

It's fine. What's all this about Skaia and Prospit and all of it blowing up? She asked me.

_'__Skaia's clouds predict the future, tells what's going on now, and tells what happened in the past. I flew as far to the future as I could and saw Prospit, the planet I was on, explode. That's prettY much the gist of it.'_ I explained myself. I passed the bowl to Orthel.

"thanks sarona. IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND? you seem distracted." Orthel was concerned.

"Oh, nothing much…. Just…. Stuff…." I still wasn't entirely sure if I should tell him. I started cutting the bitter wild plums into the bowl in front of me. I was silent as I cut._ 'His lusus is gone now too. Everyone's.'_ I thought. My mind drifted but… I stopped when I remembered Crabmom. I shook my head quickly and stared at the plums._ 'I wonder what Discord meant by "Reward"…' _I thought to myself. I quickly resumed cutting the plums. _'WhY did I have to choose a staff of all weapons? If I chose a dagger or something then I would've been able to kill some of those fast animals around mY hive.'_ I reflected on yesterday, '_What was Karkat trYing to saY to me? Maybe I should read over that log again.'_ I pulled out my Combooker and read over it again up to the point where I closed my laptop yesterday.

(Karkat)CG: SARONA

CG: SARONA, WOULD YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT THE LIVING HELL I DID TO MAKE YOU SO MAD?

CG: LOOK

CG: WHATEVER THE FUCK I DID, I PROBABLY DIDN'T MEAN TO.

_'__What? He was trying to apologize?'_ That made me feel even more guilty. _'Maybe I should talk to him….'_

(Me)IF: Karkat?

(Karkat)CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT SARONA.

IF: I'm sorrY for blowing up at You.

IF: Some friend I turned out to be.

CG: I'M GLAD YOU REALIZED THAT.

CG: IT TOOK YOU FOREVER TO FIGURE IT OUT BUT I GUESS IT'S BETTER LATE THAN NEVER.

IF: Aren't You going to apologize too?

CG: WHY WOULD I NEED TO?

_'__OkaY, before I lose mY patience I'm just going to stop here.'_ Luckily, he didn't answer back. I started to eat the bitter plums I had cut up and thought some more. _'Now…. What else do I have to do? I alreadY thanked Aradia for warning me, oh dear…. I forgot to check up on Tavros!'_ I quickly got my combooker back out and frantically trolled him.

(Me)IF: Tavros!

IF: Tavros are You okaY?!

(Tavros)AT: uH… s-sARONA?

AT: iS SOMETHING WRONG?

IF: Thank goodness!

IF: I was afraid that You were still on Alternia.

AT: i'M NOT THERE ANYMORE, tHOUGH i WOULDN'T SAY i'M BETTER OFF…..

IF: What?

IF: Where are You?

AT: iT'S NOT WHERE i AM THAT BOTHERS ME,

AT: iT'S WHO i'M WITH.

IF: Who are You with?

IF: Are You in trouble?

IF: If theY so much as laY a harmful finger on You I'll gut them mYself!

AT: wOAH!

AT: c-cALM DOWN SARONA!

AT: i'M JUST WITH VRISKA….

_'__And I thought that Karkat was bad…. I remember Vriska from mY FLARPing daYs with Tavros and Aradia. Terezi and Vriska called themselves the 'Scourge Sisters' while I kept on hearing how Orthel was also a part of their team. He was into the FLARPing and I hear he was an even more serious gamer with it before I got into the picture. He was the one that usuallY hosted the games…. Of course…. Vriska always found a waY to ruin the game. Orthel backed out of it and got sopered just a little before I came in. He was still there but I never saw him.'_

_'__That was about half a sweep ago. Now…. Vriska still isn't letting it go about wanting to be a pirate like her 'Ancestor'. ApparentlY she looks just like her, horn-type and all. It makes me jealous that she could match up with her Ancestor so easilY. I don't match up with the Signless at all….'_ I thought idly. Then, I heard a muted *thump* beside my leg. I looked at the sound and it was the journal. _'WhY did that journal fall out of mY imaginarY modus?'_ I questioned myself.

IF: That's still bad.

IF: Just let me know if she so much as threatens You.

IF: She'll get a piece of mY mind!

IF: Good luck, mY good friend.

AT: yOU TOO sARONA.

_**A/N: Hey, early update 'cause I'm not going to be around my computer tomorrow because of a car trip with friends. (However few there are) It's not as long as I like but I feel like it was an okay place to leave off. I would like to thank the following people.**_

_**cannibalisticReaper - For reviewing, Favoriting, and Following**_

_**Blueshift12 - For Following**_

_**Oreoo - For Following**_

_**aritisalltome - For Following**_

_**shotasayswhat - For Following**_

_**Seriously guys, thank you so much. In other news, School starts next Tuesday for me. This will be the last update before School. I'll try to keep up on this story as best as I can. See you next Saturday!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reading the Journal

I quickly wrapped up my conversation and opened up the book. It read,

To those who are reading this,

I welcome You to mY journal. This is a recording of mY travels with mY friend Devlin, otherwise known as the Objector. I sincerelY hope You come to this with an open mind. I shall tell You of what it's like being the second lowest blood on all of Alternia. The absolute lowest is quicklY becoming so rare that few know that it even exists. Apart from that however, our journeY begins.

It was a shakY start with Devlin, I did not trust him at first. He was a Juggalo, I was lower than a peasant. I thought he would exterminate me on sight. He introduced himself as 'Devlin Orthel'.

I paused for a moment, looking back over the curvy scrawl. '_Orthel? But that's Weylin's last name!'_ My eyebrows flew into my bangs that hung in front of my forehead.

What are you talking about? Are you reading that book? Duneblitz asked me.

_'__Yes, I am Duneblitz. I'm reading about someone named 'Devlin Orthel'.'_ I responded.

Devlin was friendlY at first, a bit too nice for me. I warmed up to him as he explained himself. He said that he was kicked out and was now hiding from the other high-bloods that wanted to kill him. I found that we had that in common and we traveled the Wastelands together. To keep our identities secret from high-bloods we called each other by titles that we gave ourselves. I told him to call me 'The Forsaken', he told me to call him 'The Objector'. We became great friends and trusted each other.

He alwaYs wore a black trenchcoat, a proud top hat, shiny black shoes, neat black jeans, and a black shirt with a Capricorn sYmbol. His somewhat long hair was swept back underneath his top hat. But he knew how to get through to me. When we first met, he knew I was scared. He showed that he wasn't a threat. He doesn't know it but, he knows how to make someone laugh and smile. He has prominent features that are usually covered in a white powder. Through his top hat poked two horns that looked like the Grand Subjugglator's. As for me… Well… I suppose I could give a description. Oh, nevermind, Objector saYs that he will.

The text then changed to a prominent, easy to read, neat, and pointed text as the Objector took over.

i am taking over temporarily to provide an accurate representation of Forsaken. SHE DOESN'T REALLY KNOW JUST HOW BEAUTIFUL SHE LOOKS. either way, she wears a tattered dark cloak with a hood, torn jeans, long-sleeved shirt, and no shoes. UNFORTUNATELY SHE ONLY LOOKS AT HOW HER CLOTHING LOOKS LIKE. however she has a delicate beauty that comes with the facial expressions that she has. SHE KNOWS HOW TO CHEER SOMEONE UP. she knows how to deliver the truth gently, her eyes always as soft as silk, although I don't know if she knows what that feels like. FORSAKEN IS AN AMAZING TROLL. even more amazing, if I dare say, the Signless himself. NOT ONLY THAT BUT SHE ALWAYS LOOKS AT THE BRIGHT SIDE OF THINGS. only people who make the effort to be her friend know this. I MADE THE EFFORT AND SUCCEEDED. her hair is in a low braid that nearly drags the sands of this desert. HER HORNS ARE ALSO SOMETHING RARE. her left horn leans towards the right and her right leans the same way, curling at the top.

I put the journal down, _'Woah…. Was this made in the Ancestors' times? Does that mean that she's mY Ancestor? That mY Ancestor __**isn't**__ the Signless? Instead there was a troll named the Forsaken? Could the Objector be the Ancestor of Orthel?'_

The Signless isn't your ancestor? Duneblitz asked.

_'__No, he isn't. That explains quite a bit.' _I responded.

"hElLoOoOo? sArOnA? yOu iN tHeRe?" Orthel waved his hand in front of my face.

"Eh? Oh, Yeah. I'm here. SorrY, were You trYing to talk to me?" I asked Orthel.

"yEaH. i tHiNk wE sHoUlD gEt gOiNg sOoN." Orthel replied.

"I have to tell You something." I paused momentarily. "This book…. It's from the Ancestors' time! It's about two other Ancestors! I think theY maY be ours!" I smiled widely.

"wOaH, mIrAcLeS…." Orthel was clearly sopered. I glanced up at him and saw an empty two-liter of Faygo sitting next to him. His clown make-up looked as if it were freshly applied. He had straightened up since he went on that killing spree with those Goblins.

_'__I wonder if that memo is still going….'_ I absently thought, _'MaYbe theY know about the Objector and the Forsaken…' _I pulled out my combooker yet again and it was indeed still going.

(Future Me)FIF: Come ON!

FIF: Has anYone heard of the term, GET OUT?!

(?)FGT: Come now, there's no reason to shout.

FIF: ENGLISH I SWEAR I WILL TEAR yOU TO SHREDS WHEN I MEET yOU IN PERSON!

FGT: Should I leave before conditions worsen?

FIF: STOP MAKING ME RHyME!

(Current Me)CIF: Is this a bad time?

(Future Karkat)CG: WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK WAS THAT EXPLOSION?!

(?): back off, he's mine!

FIF: Oh Yeah?!

FIF: English, get off. Now.

FIF: OkaY, with that out of the waY, it's not at all a bad time.

(Future Orthel)FRM: or is it?

FIF: *sigh*

FIF: I'm just about fed up with this memo.

FRM: come on sarona!

FRM: I'M JUST MESSING WITH YA!

FIF: SorrY Orthel, I'm not in the mood.

(Future Fi)FFI: - well, Mr. Orthel, maybe we should reate another memo and go to that memo.

FIF: That's what I've been trYing to tell You all Ferena!

FFI: - sorry Ms. Sarona, i'll reate another memo right now.

Kankri: 6ack t9 trigger warnings already?

FIF: SorrY Kankri, I'll trY mY best next time. #apologetic

Kankri: it's quite alright sar9na, after all, every9ne has their mistakes and this is clearly 9ne 9f y9urs. #9ffensive. h9wever, y9u admitted it and i will n9t h9ld it against y9u. we can still 6e friends, just try harder next time. I h9pe y9u all take sar9na as y9ur r9ll-m9del t9day and reflect 9n h9w y9u c9uld impr9ve y9ur trigger-warnings.

FIF: Alright, Fi, are You back with that memo name?

FFI: - yes Ms. Sarona, i was just looking for an opening. the name is uttlefish entral!

FIF: Thanks Fi, You reallY helped out.

FFI: - no problem Ms. Sarona, i owe it to you after all!

FIF: OkaY, theY're all gone now Past Me.

FIF: I wonder where the slightly less Future Sarona is.

CIF: I dunno.

FIF: We were supposed to meet at this time to propose something.

CIF: What would that be?

FIF: We need all three people here in order to do it….

FIF: I'll pester You when she shows up, until then, keep reading the journal.

_'__She's never been wrong before, I'll keep reading. I wonder what she means by pestering. That's a bad thing isn't it?' _I thought to myself and opened the journal again.

OkaY, I think Objector is going a bit overboard… Either waY, the point is that we began an adventure together across the deserts to change Alternia. We hoped to meet the Signless to join his group. We still haven't, but with him traveling and hardlY ever stopping, it is to be expected. We have been following the cities and towns that he has been in. We think that he is traveling east along the desert trail. EventuallY, he will come upon the bigger cities. I am afraid that he maY be captured, what's stopping the Condesce from putting him out of the picture? In fact, the Condesce would _want_ to put him out of the picture. He's creating a rebellion that could rise up against her and cause a problem. Objector saYs I should stop worrYing about it and the Condesce would just see it as a game, not a threat. I suppose he's right, it still doesn't ease mY nerves.

Getting back on topic, I'm probablY boring You to death. I imagine that hardlY anYone will remember what has taken place in this daY and age. I hope to record who, why, where, and what is going on. I will head each major troll below by caste.

His Honorable TYrannY:

His Honorable Tyranny? I've never heard about him….

The Black Blood, I'm not sure if this should be on top though. There is a rebellion against the Black Bloods saying that it's so rare that it's a mutation. Some saY it should be on the bottom. He is an enormous troll, he has six horns total, his smallest horns being bigger than any of us trolls. Though, I'm not sure about Objector; he's reallY tall. Even I don't know much about him, he is verY mYsterious.

Black blood? Could this blood be extinct? They might be lower than even a candy-red blood. I think Terezi actually mentioned him once or twice. Well, black blood might not be lower than a candy-red blood, perhaps just above. Why didn't Terezi mention that His Honorable Tyranny was a black blood?

I must've looked very surprised and confused, because before I know it, it was gone. I blinked a few times before looking up. I saw Orthel standing there with the journal in his hands.

"Orthel! I was reading that!" I was slightly upset that my reading material had gotten taken away.

"iT wAs oBvIoUsLy mAkInG yOu uPsEt." Orthel replied with seriousness.

"But… You took it awaY…" I tried to protest but Orthel gave me a look that said **'There is no way I'm giving you this book.'** I sighed in defeat and asked a question instead. "Orthel, have You ever heard of something called a 'Black blood'?"

"i hAvE. tHoUgH i dOn'T kNoW mUcH aBoUt iT." Orthel replied, surprising me.

"ReallY? Will You tell me what You know?" I asked him.

"hIs mOsT hOnOrAbLe tYrAnNy wAs oNe oF tHe oNlY tRoLlS wHo aCtUaLlY hAd fAiR tRiAlS. oNe oF mY fAvOrItE FLARPiNg cAmPaIgNs iS aBoUt hIm. hE wAs aLiVe aRoUnD tHe sIgNlEsS' tImE. hE wAs eNoRmOuS tRoLl tHaT hAd sEvErAl tRoLlS wHo sErVeD hIm. tHoSe tRoLls wErE cAlLeD 'Jugglanaughts'." Orthel told me. "sHoRtLy aFtEr hE wAs sLaIn bY mInDfAnG, bLaCk bLoOdS wErE cOnSiDeReD mUtAnTs."

"No waY! I thought red bloods were the onlY mutants!" I spoke my thoughts.

"nOpE." Orthel shook his head. "bLaCk bLoOdS wErE a hIgHeR pRiOrItY tO eXtErMiNaTe. bUt tHaT dOeSn'T mAtTeR nOw, dOeS iT?" He shrugged and smiled.

_'__Is that faYgo some kind of super soper?'_ I looked at the bottle to see it had a silver cap. On the side I saw some hastily written words. 'do not drink this unless you are Weylin Orthel. THERE IS A CHANCE YOU MIGHT DIE IF YOU'RE NOT ME. thank you.' _'Wait…. yOU COULD DIE IF yOU DRANK THAT?!'_ I yelled mentally making Duneblitz cringe. _'SorrY Duneblitz….'_ I looked apologetically at her.

That was really loud. But he could die from drinking that? Duneblitz looked over at the soper that Orthel had from his side.

"Orthel…. Could that soper kill You?" I asked him urgently.

"wAh? oH. tHiS sTuFf? nAh. iT wOuLdN't cUlL mE. iT cOuLd hArM tRoLlS tHaT _aReN't_ mE bUt i'Ll bE fInE." He took another swig of the dangerously soporous substance. I decided not to question his logic. My think-pan might not be able to comprehend the science behind it. "wHeRe dO yOu gEt aLl tHoSe wEiRd wOrDs?" Orthel asked me.

"Wha? What weird words?" I asked him.

"i sAy 'cUlL' aNd yOu sAy…. wHaT wAs iT? 'kRiLl'?" He waved the bottle around a bit.

"Cull? What does that mean?" I asked, I was unfamiliar with the word.

"hOw dO yOu nOt kNoW tHe wOrD cUlL?" He shot back.

"Trollian isn't my first language." I looked away and clutched my sleeve.

"wHaT iS?" He asked.

"Crustacean. I was raised awaY from societY for reasons I'm sure You can guess." I said. "The onlY contact I had from mY fourth sweep is a troll named Khaann who lived on a nearby mountain…. Heh… He was a laugh. He had a trollian but insisted on exchanging letters on arrows." I rambled on, thinking of those times.

Shouldn't we get going soon? It seems counter-productive to just sit around talking. Duneblitz thought impatiently.

_'__Alright. We'll get going soon. I promise.'_ I sighed.

"wHaT's uP sIs?" Orthel looked at me.

"Duneblitz wants to get going soon. I personallY think that talking and exchanging information is beneficial to survival." I shook my head. "Oh well. We can talk while searching for the next portal." I stood up, having finished my meal. I then collected the dishes and captchalogued them. As I turned around to the tent and Orthel stood up to help, my eyes wandered to the hill that once held the rising sun. I saw two sprites. Against my will, a book slammed into my head. "Ow!" I shouted holding my head and glaring at the offending book. I knew one of them, that being it was _my_ sprite but the other was a goat. "Orthel! Look!" I pointed up to the hill. His eyes wandered lazily to the hill and once he saw the lusi, his gaze sharpened. We both took off to greet them, completely leaving Duneblitz in the dust.

What just happened? Duneblitz asked.

_'__They're our lusi!'_ I thought with joy.

"goatmom!" Orthel shouted.

"Crabmom!" I shouted running up to her. I warmly embraced the warm shell as she hugged me. I heard Orthel talking with Goatmom beside me.

**"****Hey, it's been a while…. How've you been holding up?"** Crabmom asked me in her language.

**"****Good…. I'm so glad you're back!"** I responded in the language she had taught me, which came much easier than trollian. My accent disappeared as I spoke my first language.

**"****I see you still know my language, I'm glad for that!"** She gave me a smile.

**"****Who could forget?"** I laughed.

**"****Well, trolls can easily forget a language over three sweeps."** She responded.

"hey sarona, we gotta get goin'. GOATMOM JUST TOLD ME WHAT WE NEED TO DO TO FIND THE NEXT PORTAL." Orthel said hesitantly. It took me a minute to comprehend, then I responded.

**"****True. Let's get going."** I sighed.

"what?" Orthel blinked. Oh. I spoke crustacean. I cleared my throat.

"I said, 'True. Let's get going.' sorrY." I told him. I then turned to Crabmom. **"Will You come with us?"** I asked Crabmom. She nodded and then a look of realization dawned upon her. She quickly took out a medallion and handed it to me.

**"****This will allow you to summon me wherever you are."** I put the medallion around my neck and it looked as if he had another medallion that his lusus gave him.

"AlrightY then. Where to?" I asked Orthel.

"goatmom told me that we need to help a city just over the hill to the north. IT ISN'T FAR FROM HERE. we should definitely be there by nightfall since it's late morning." Orthel explained.

"OkaY, nightfall? That's a bit far, not too far though. DaYlight's burning. We should get going." I started to head north, using the sun's position to pinpoint where north would be. Orthel tapped my shoulder and I turned around. "What?" I asked, confused. He simply pointed down the hill. I looked and I realized the camp was still set up. "Oh. Right." I resisted the urge to face-palm. We went back and packed up camp quickly. _'Duneblitz, it's not too late if You decide that You don't want to join us.'_

Okay, but I already said that I was staying with you. The small white pegasus shook her head. I nodded and we headed off to continue our journey.

___**A/N: Okay, totally inexcusable. I was horribly late and I apologize for that. For those who want an explanation, it will be listed.**_

_**Friday: Very busy, I could barely get to my computer.**_

_**Saturday(The day it was supposed to be out): Even busier and I didn't even catch a glimpse of my computer.**_

_**Sunday: Internet went down. **_

_**This Morning: 1, I'm in school. Middle School to be precise. I have to get to class on time. 2. The internet was still down.**_

___**So yeah. Still, what's listed above are just excuses. In the future I will try to be more on for sticking around!**_

_**To cannibalisticReaper: I'm really sorry about it being late. I honestly thought that I would be able to get it out on Friday.**_


End file.
